


Love and Death

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Annoying People, British Broadcasting Channel, Canon Compliant, Christian Character, Christmas, Clamchowder, Classes, Copyrighted Television Shows, Copywrited songs I love, Cussing but I think that's universal!, Death, Depot Bay Oregon, Depression, Equius is african american., Eridan owns a fishtank of deceased fish, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, I'm not that evil so I will not completely ruin main ships, Lincoln City Oregon, Long Tag list, Manymanytagso'glory, Minor Harrassment, Multi, Nepeta has red hair, Oh do I love shipping, Oregon - Freeform, Romance, School, Schoolstuck, Snow, Stressful Situations, Thanksgiving, The Sea Hag is a good seafood resturaunt in Depot Bay, albino!Karkat, or am I?, pesterlogs, tradgedy, yepyepyep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta's mom died a week ago, and she's not been up to her perky self. On her first day back to school, she breaks down in front of the new kid, and has to be carried up to the counselor's office. After being taken home, she gets an unexpected visitor at her door. Humanstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coming Back

The rain crashes down the panes of glass. The young cat girl looks down at her newly deceased mother, her curls cascading off the hospital bed. Her older sister, Meulin, stands on the opposite side of the bed. A faint tear running down her cheek, she stares blankly at her face, her dear mother's face. Orange-red curls framing her face, she pulls her olive jacket tighter around her. No thirteen year old should have to go through this, no one. The seventeen year old walks around to the other side of the bed, holding her younger sister's hand. Tears streaming down both of their faces, the doctor walks in.

"I- I'm sorry she had to go this way…" Dr. Maryam states apologetically. "No one should. Her heart stopped about twenty minutes before you got here, there isn't an explained reason why…"

Nepeta sniffs, her hand caressing her deceased mother's. "Why'd she have to die…?"

Dr. Maryam looked down at the weeping girl, sadness struck her eyes. "As I said, none of us know. As far as we do know, her heart just gave out. Ceased to work. At least you two have each other…"

Meulin, reading the doctor's lips, yelled, "Will you know what happened?!"

"I'm not sure, we could run toxicology, but to get better results, we'll have to do an autopsy."

"W-what's that?" the younger questions.

"It's where we cut her open and examine her insides, so we can see just what's going on."

"W-will she look okay for the funeral? I mean, if Meulin and I can pay," Nepeta states.

"We'll do our best, the autopsy would most likely be of just her chest, but if there are no explanations there, we'll have to cut open the skull, which we'll do in the back. Her face will be fully intact, along with most of her hair."

Nepeta forlornly looks at her dead mother's face, a sad look in her eye. "I hope she's okay now…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

It's been a week since the death of my mother, a-and I guess I'm recovering well. Today is the first day of school since then, and I hope to keep her out of my mind all day. I've had my friend Kanaya bring my schoolwork to me, since she lives close. We aren't the best of furriends, but I've say we've grown on each other since. Terezi, Aradia, Equius, Gamzee, and Tavros have all been over. They've given me good emotional support. But now it's time to get back to school, and meet this new student they've all been talking about. I'm not sure what gender he/she is, but I'm sure exited to meet this new person.

I don't think anyone really knows what happened, and I don't intend to tell anyone. That's the last thing I need, a procession following me through the halls, saying sorry, asking if I need help, just saying anything that reminds me of her.

I sit up in my bed, setting the covers to the side, loathing the new day. My normal up-beat attitude had completely diminished when my mother died, and had been slowly coming back since. I stand up and slip my feet in my kitty slippers, then walk into the kitchen and grab a bowl. I set it on the counter and turn to the refrigerator, grabbing the milk and opening it up. I almost start pouring the milk into the bowl before I realize it's a bowl, not a cup. I get a cup out of the cupboard and pour the milk into that, setting it on the counter and putting the milk away. Meulin walks down the stairs, she had turned eighteen two days after mom died, what a crappy birthday present. At least she and I can still live here.

"Hey, you going to need a ride to school?" Meulin asked, her voice has been unusually quiet since the death.

"Yeah, thanks. You sure you'll make it to school on time?"

"Yeah, it's a late day today," she answered back.

I turn back to my bowl, interested in eating. I grasp the bag of Fruity Flakes, a generic store brand, and pour some into my bowl. I grab a spoon and sit on a stool, starting to chomp away.

After my breakfast is done I trudge back upstairs, looking for clothes. I walk into my be-kittened room and over to the clothes basket full of clothes I hadn't bothered to put away. I dig through it, finding my favorite trench coat that belonged in the closet, my nice black shirt, and a pair of jeans. I then grab a pair of underwear, a bra, and a white tank-top to wear under my shirt. I change, brush my hair, put on my cat collar, and head back downstairs. I pick up my backpack and head outside to the car. Meulin is sitting where mom always used to sit, in the driver's seat. Out of habit I get into the back.

"Why don't you sit up here and give me company, please?" Meulin asks.

"Oh," I get out and move to the passenger seat.

She starts driving, going directly to my middle school. After I get dropped off she drives away, leaving me to my own defenses after waving. I turn to the school and walk in. As soon as I step in the door, Terezi is on me, giving me a gigantic hug.

"Heh Heh! Gotcha! I'm glad you're here today, huntress," she says in her somewhat snarky, slightly nasally voice.

I didn't reply, just smiled and poked her. She had a confused look on her face, so I laughed, signifying that I wasn't completely depressed. She ceased hugging me and we walked into the cafeteria, where most of our friends were waiting. There was this boy I didn't recognize, he looked like an albino. He was sitting across from Sollux, a little pout on his face. I smile and sit over by Equius, who's on the other end of the table.

"Greetings, Nepeta," he greeted me. "I see you are feeling better."

"Yeah, I'm getting over it," I reply.

We sit there chatting for a bit and the bell rings. He automatically stands and asks if I need help to my classroom. I say no as usual and he briskly heads off. I turn and start heading off, as I walk I accidentally run into the new kid, making him drop all of his stuff.

"Hey, watch it!" he retorts.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I-I'll help you pick it up," I apologetically reply.

"You better," he replies, looking up at me. I drop down and start collecting his stuff, starting with the strewn out papers from the inside flap of his binder. Then I move on to his books. "Why are you even helping me? You're going to be late for class."

"I made you drop them, so it's common courtesy to pick them up," I say, handing him the last heavy book.

"Oh, normally people wouldn't help me. Oh well, I gotta go," he quickly walks in the opposite direction from me and turns a corner, obviously going to a different class.

I walk to my class, making it in the nick of time. I sit down and listen to the lecture of the teacher. Then we watch him do an experiment, and then the period ends. I walk to art and paint a bit, following instructions, though it's hard. I always want to paint a ship. Well, that period ended, which forced me into the dreaded subject of math. I made it through that period and then I have lunch.

I scurry down the stairs and rocket into the lunchroom. I find where we usually sit and plop down. I look up and see Terezi walking in with Vriska and Equius. I look around, not seeing anyone else, that's right, the rest of them have second lunch. Equius ends up here first, carefully setting his binder down with an extremely loud thud. I stand up with him and we walk to the main lunch line, walking up to Terezi and Vriska, deeply in a role play as a pirate and a justice bringer. I just stand there, my mother all that was in my mind. I tried to talk with Equius, but I couldn't get it out of my mind.

I then notice the new kid has cut in line behind us. I turn around and solemnly wave, not within my normal happy state. He uncrosses his arms long enough to wave back and immediately goes back to his original position, the small frown never leaving his face. I force a smile and turn around, now just listening to Equius ramble about hierarchy of medieval times, with the knights, pages, kings, thieves, and rogues. We finally make it into the kitchen and continue to wait in our lines, I being in the sandwich line with Equius. The boy automatically cuts to the other side and into the nacho line. I receive my sandwich, with both types of deli meat, both types of cheeses, and lettuce because Equius insisted. God, I hate vegetables.

I walk out, punch in my id number in the computer to pay for the meal, and continue to where I had set my binder, sitting down in front of it. Me being the first one out as usual, start eating, Equius sits on the opposite side of the table from me. He tries to rile up a conversation, but I just nibble at my sandwich, barely paying attention. Terezi and Vriska eventually join us, with their burgers. The burgers aren't that good, but the tater tots are amazing, or so I've heard. I'm not particularly fond of anything not meat.

I continue nibbling on my sandwich as the new boy sits down. Now I finally get a nice look at him. He's obviously albino, his hair is dyed brown, but the roots are showing through, his eyes are red, and he has this little fed up expression on his face. He sits about three feet to my left, probably not wanting to intrude. He has a black shirt on with a grey hoodie, also he's wearing a darker grey pair of jeans. I couldn't really see his shoes though. I set down my sandwich and scoot over toward him, now oblivious to the others.

"Hi, again," I say weakly, hoping to get a conversation going.

"What do you want?" he says wryly.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. You looked down, and I wanted to invite you to scoot over towards us," I reply.

"HE said I didn't belong with you guys," he retorts, pointing toward Equius.

"I'll get him to let you sit by us. He won't say no to me," I say, failing at keeping my voice at its cheeriest.

"You sure? I don't want that fucking guy beating me," his face a bit hesitant.

"Just scoot over!"

I scoot back over and he follows suit, Equius staring. "What is HE doing here?"

"I'm letting him sit here, and you can't say otherwise," I pipe up. I usually don't defy him too much, but I'm pretty fed up with him, not for any real reason, I just am.

"Fine, he can stay here for toda-"

"He'll be sitting with us for as long as he wants," I say, cutting him off. I don't think he deserves to be this rude to someone he barely knows.

He stays quiet after that. I look over at the new kid. "What's your name? I don't think you mentioned it thus fur."

"Karkat, you?"

"Nepeta," I say.

He smiles for a millisecond before he goes to his food. I turn and look at Terezi and Vriska, they're in deep conversation. Equius is eating, and I still have a nibbled on sandwich. I decide not to eat it and give Karkat my milk. I stand up and dump my tray, walking back to where I was sitting. I sit back down next to Karkat and fake a smile at him. He has a confused look on his face, and he asks why I dumped my sandwich. I said I was too depressed to eat. He asked why, and I was silent.

"Something wrong?" he asked. I couldn't stand it and started bawling my eyes out on his shoulder. I probably startled the crap out of him, but he pat my shoulder. Equius was standing above me before I knew it, and was yelling at Karkat immediately for making my cry. I pause my sobbing long enough to say it wasn't his fault, be he wouldn't listen, and before I knew it I was in the counsellor's office.

The counsellor's office was a blur, all I remember is Equius bringing me up and crying for almost a period, and eventually being picked up by Meulin, who was at lunch at the time, so she just dropped me off at the house and went back to school. I laid there for probably three hours. Eventually I heard a knock at the door, so I got up and answered it. When the door opened I saw it was the new kid, Karkat.

"How do you know where I live?" I inquired.

"I asked the blind one, Terezi. We have sixth period together," he replied, stepping in after I let him.

"I have that class too," I say.

"Yeah, I thought I recognized your name."

I say nothing.

"Umm… If you don't mind me fucking asking, but why the fuck did you start bawling at lunch?"

"Umm…," I mumble, not quite wanting to remind myself of her. I start to feel tears coming up again.

"Wait! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Don't cry!"

I stand there, wiping my eyes. I can hold back the tears now. "M-my mom died a week ago…," I reply quietly.

"Oh… I know how you feel," he states.

"Y-you do?" I inquire.

"Yeah, my dad got killed by a stray bullet about a year ago. Y'know, bad neighborhoods," he calmly replies.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"No, you're the one who should be bawling her eyes out. Everyone said you were sick, so I was just startled by the sudden outburst today. I now know why you did that, and you deserve to cry."

I let some tears fall down my face, and I bury my head in his chest. I can tell he's uncomfortable by my action, but I desperately need someone to cry on. I wonder where Equius is, and I ask about it between sobs.

"His dad forced him to come home right after school, otherwise he'd be here instead of me."

I'm glad for his empathy, and I start hugging him, another action he flinches from. He lightly puts his arm around my shoulders, patting one. At this time I remember Meulin has an after school activity, then I realize that Karkat and I are in the middle of my dining room. I stop hugging him and step back, wiping the tears from my eyes. I offer him a stool to sit on in the kitchen, and walk around to the other side of the counter. I can tell he's a little uncomfortable, being in an almost complete stranger's house and all. I ask what he wants to eat.

"What do you have?"

I turn and walk toward the pantry, and look at the food, pulling out the long shelf from the wall. He stares at the awesome gadget, and I realize he probably doesn't have one at home. "My mom made it, she liked coming up with new things for the house, and you'll see stuff like this all over."

"Oh, why not some top ramen?" he asks, pointing toward the barely visible package.

"Sure, but we have better stuff," I reply, gesturing toward the rest of the shelf.

"You said choose something that makes me comfy, and that's really all we eat at my house."

"Oh, mind if I add some meat chunks?"

"No, go ahead."

"Doesn't your mom worry about you not being home?"

"She left about a year after I was born so my older brother, Kankri, and I wouldn't weigh her down, us being kids and all. So she forced full custody onto my father, and we haven't seen her since. I don't even know what she looks like," Karkat explained.

"Oh, who takes care of you then?" I inquire intently.

"Kankri, he's twenty one now. He was nine when she left, but he and I do fine on our own.'

"But doesn't he still worry?" I ask, still having my question unanswered.

"I told him where I was going. He's in college, and he wasn't in any classes."

"Oh. Okay," I reply.

"Aren't you going to cook the ramen?"

"What ramen?" I say, happy as ever for some reason.

"The ramen in your hand," he points to the orange package in my hand.

"OH! That ramen… Yeah, I'm going to right now," I turn and grab a small pot, filling it with water in the sink and put it on the stove. I realize I'm cooking for a boy who willingly came to my house that wasn't Equius.

"Yeah, no duh. What flavor is that ramen?"

"Chicken, I figured if I have chicken might as well make noodles the same flavor," I reply.

"Makes sense. So what are we going to do after we eat?"

"You're going to stay afterwards?"

"That's what I was thinking, but I can go…"

"NO, I mean, no. It's sort of nice to have someone over to keep my mind off things," I reply, no longer feeling all that sad.

"Okay. So, what do you want to do?"

"You efur heard of roleplaying?" I excitedly exclaim.

"Oh, y-yeah..?" Karkat hesitantly says.

"Not like that," I quickly reply, a blush flowering across my red hot cheeks. "I mean, choosing a distinct character and acting like them, for fun."

"Oh, I've never heard of that kind of roleplaying."

"Nefur?" I ask, shock filling my voice.

"No, well, Terezi said you were her role-play partner, I thought she meant something else entirely…"

"No, I'd nefur do that with her. She's really nice, but I don't really like anyone like that fur right now."

"One, what's with all the 'nefur' shit? Two, for right now?"

"Okay, I like using cat puns, if it annoys you I'll stop. I don't really like anyone at the moment but that purrsibly could change," I reply, slightly hesitant on using the cat pun.

"You don't have to stop, I think they're cute," he says, my heart slightly fluttered at the second part. "And, what do you mean by 'change'?"

"I mean, I guess I could start liking someone."

"Oh, okay."

I turn toward the pot, it's starting to boil. I open the package, remove the unopened flavor packet, and put the noodles in carefully. I take the fork I had grabbed out previously while talking, and started stirring, the noodles still in the shape of the package. I walk to the fridge and open it, grabbing the chicken I had baked last night. Opening the bag, I grabbed out two drum sticks, setting them on a plate. I set them on the counter, pulling the chunks of chicken off in small pieces. Once done, I put them in the noodles, pouring the flavor packet in.

Karkat and I talk once the noodles are cooked, which was very quickly. He even cracks a cat joke. A CAT JOKE! I almost squealed, I was so happy and surprised. It takes us a lot longer than it should to eat, and when he finally finishes, he checks his old flip phone, grumbling and saying he has to go home to get ranted at by his older brother. Right before he goes I ask if he has a pester chum. He says yes, and his chum handle is carcinoGeneticist. He rapidly leaves, leaving me standing there at the door, watching him walk slowly down the street.

When he turns the corner, out of sight, I close the door. I walk upstairs and sit on my authentic fur beanbag that I made myself. I even killed the animal too! The soft elk fur comforting my skin, I grab my sketchbook. I start sketching, keeping my mind off my mom. I hear Meulin come in down stairs.


	2. Burnt Chicken Strips

Meulin walks into my room, walking towards me and giving me a big hug. I hug her back, she's obviously had a lot worse day than I. After the hug, she steps back, checking me over.

"Are you hurt?" Meulin asks, her voice surprisingly quiet.

"No, why?" I reply with a question of my own.

"Oh, no reason," she says solemnly. She gives me another gigantic hug, and I can feel the tears on my shoulder.

"Are you alright Meulin?" I question concernedly, purposefully absconding from the chance to use a cat pun.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she answers, obviously fighting to keep the floodgates closed. She steps back and turns to leave the room. I jump in front of her.

"What happened?" I inquire.

"Oh, you have so much resilience unlike me. I expected you to still be bawling your eyes out when I got here," Meulin rejoined.

"Yeah, I thought I would be too," I turn my head toward the ground, trying to look still somewhat sad, but actually hiding a blush that I don't know why I have.

"Well, I should go cook dinner. What do mew want?" she asks.

"Why not some reheated chicken and something you like?"

She turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. I sit at my computer, opening up pester chum. Surprisingly Equius isn't on to greet me. Tavros is on, along with Aradia, Vriska, and Eridan. I decide to talk to Vriskers.

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] –

AC: :33 *ac purrowls up to ag, tackle pouncing her while yelling a greeting.*

AG: What do you want, Nepeta?

AC: :33 *ac ponders what she is doing, then says.* i'm feeling better than i was at school.

AG: Well, that's good. May8y you could actually tell me what you're doing, 8othering me?

AC: :33 if I'm being bothersome I'll go.

AG: Nah, you're fine, for now.

AC: :33 okay, good!

AG: So what do you want to talk a8out?

AC: :33 *ac blushes.* nothing…

AG: You have a crush on the new kid, don't you?

AC: :33 no?

AG: You do! This is so interesting! I'm going to have to put this one on my shipping wall!

AC: :33 *ac perks up.* you have a shipping wall?!

AG: No. I was making fun of yours.

AC: :33 oh…

AG: Anyways, I gotta go. Aranea is talking incessantly downstairs and I have to tell her to shut up. 8ye.

\- arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

I sit at my computer, thinking about what Vriska had said. After about a minute Meulin calls me down to dinner. I stand up and walk downstairs. Meulin has made some cheesy pasta with big chunks of succulent chicken stirred in. It's one of my favorite dishes, outside of a good steak with mashed potatoes. I sit at the counter and grab my plate from Meulin. After she hands me a fork I start eating, the food deliciously churning in my mouth. I eat slowly, taking my time to taste the flavors.

Once I'm done, I go back upstairs. After going to the bathroom, I enter my room. I lay on the be-kittened bed and find myself wondering what Karkat's doing. Oh, that's right! He gave me his chum handle! I get back on the computer, bringing pester chum back up and searching carcinoGeneticist. I feel a little giddy when I see he's on.

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

AC: :33 *ac sneaks up behind cg and yells.* hi!

CG: WHO ARE YOU?

AC: :33 *ac grins.* Nepeta.

CG: OH, HELLO.

AC: :33 what're you doing?

CG: EATING.

AC: :33 at the computer?

CG: YEAH.

AC: :33 cool!

CG: WHY DON'T YOU CAPITOLIZE ANYTHING?

AC: :33 why do you capitalize everything?

CG: TOUCHE.

AC: :33 so what do you want to talk about? Purrhaps we can…

Karkat and I keep talking, but it's mostly about little inane things, like 'What's your favorite food?' and 'What do you like to do?' We go on like this for a couple hours. I don't even know how we made that much conversation. Anyways, he has to go eat dinner, late as usual, and probably wouldn't be back for an hour. I am feeling tired, so I go to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I wake up to the buzzing of my alarm clock, like every morning. I roll out of bed and stand up. I slip my slippers on and head downstairs. I go through my normal morning routine and Meulin drives me to school. Terezi is the first person to greet me, as usual. We go to my locker so I can put my stuff away, and then head over to the commons to find out friends.

We're the first ones to sit today, seems like the busses are later than usual, of course I got here early. Terezi and I role play as the Huntress and the mighty dragon until Equius and Vriska show up, they carpool because they live right next to each other. They sit down, Equius across from me, Vriska next to Terezi. Equius basically interrogates me, making sure I'm okay up and down. He asks what I did after school, and I said that I slept, figuring lying was better than telling the truth. After we talked for a bit about nothing in particular, the next bus stopped in, dropping off Aradia, Tavros, and Karkat. Karkat doesn't have a backpack, so he just walks straight in and sits next to me, having no one else to sit by.

He, Equius and I talk until the bell rings, Equius still on guard over me with Karkat around. I head over to science and listen to the teacher in his boring, monotone voice talking about atmospheres. I could barely pay attention. Today, instead of art, I have music composition, where we make music, it wasn't my first choice, but it's a really fun elective. Then I go through math again, and make it to lunch.

I get my lunch and sit down, we get to the table in the usual order, me and Equius, Terezi and Vriska, and then Karkat sits next to me, on the other side from Vriska. Vriska winks at me, a manipulative smile on her face. I glare back at her until Equius notices.

"What is going on between you two? Tell me at once," Equius demands.

"Nothing, Equius. Vriska is just being mean," I respond.

"Vriska, I demand you lay off my moirail at once, or there will be consequences," he states, being protective of me.

"Whatever you say, buff-boy," Vriska retorts, returning to her conversation with Terezi.

I eat my whole sandwich today, and drink all my milk. After lunch I head to Language Arts, which I happen to have with Karkat, he even sits at my table! I knew that spare seat would come in handy at some point! Wait, what am I thinking, he's just a furriend, right? He seems shocked that I have this class with him, too, so I ask what he has fifth period.

"Math, why?" he questions.

"Oh, just wondering. I have PE with Equius next," I reply.

"Cool," he says, right as the bell rings. The teacher puts the warm up on the board and I get to work, even though I don't know how to do it. You still get some points for trying. I ended up asking Vriska, who sat on the other side of me, how to do it. After letting out an exasperated sigh, she helped me. I made it through the period, then went to PE.

I got into the locker room and dressed down. I stood with Aradia, Kanaya, and Feferi by the door until the teacher told us to find out role spots. We run a lap outside, then come in to play dodge ball. Everyone wants to be on Equius's team so they don't get pummeled. Tavros, Sollux, Gamzee, Feferi, and a bunch of others make up the one team, while Equius, Eridan, Aradia, Kanaya, a bunch of other kids, and I are on the other. My team won.

After that I walked to Health with Aradia. Tavros and I sat next to each other, and we sat in rows. Health is the best class in the world! The teacher has so much spunk. She is very energetic, and there's always something fun to do in class. We get through the lesson, and then play a game to get it in our minds. When the bell rings, I stand up and start walking to my locker. I get my backpack from it, and head downstairs and sit outside on one of the benches. In a few minutes everyone has cleared out, and I'm sitting there alone, drawing in my sketchpad.

"Hey, think I could hitch a ride home?" a voice says behind me, making me jump. I turn and see its Karkat.

"Depends on what my older sister Meulin says," I, now, calmly respond.

"Okay, could you ask?" he questions, sitting next to me.

I close my sketchbook, setting it next to me. I then pull out my phone and call Meulin.

"Something wrong?" I hear her voice on the other end.

"No, I was just wondering if you could give my furriend Karkat a ride home, he missed his bus."

"Of course, where does he live?"

I put my hand to the phone and ask Karkat, "Where do you live?"

"On the corner of Appleblossom and Brooks."

Back to the phone, I say to Meulin, "On the corner of Appleblossom and Brooks avenue."

"Yeah, that isn't too fur, mew sure he's an okay furriend fur mew to have?"

"Yeah, he's really nice. You can't judge a person by where they live, you know."

"Of course, well, see mew in an hour of so."

"Okay, bye Meowlin, love you!"

"Love mew too, bye." Meulin hangs up the phone.

I turn to Karkat. "She said yeah, but it'll take her about an hour fur her to get here, she has an after school thing that she can't miss." I explain.

"Oh, cool. No walking, thank fucking god." He replies.

Karkat and I talk fur a while, saying nothing in general. We converse about our classes, about school food, about teachers. I feel like I've known him fur years, but I only met him yesterday morning. I end up drawing a picture of him, and he says he likes it, even though I could have done a lot better. He even sticks it in the front of his binder! I also help him design a role play character, and I think it's pretty good, even though it's a monster-sized crab. I actually got him to role play, and he was surprisingly good. He acted as though he didn't like it, but I'm purrety sure he enjoyed it.

Meulin pulled up and I grabbed my stuff, putting my sketchbook in my backpack. He got in the back and I in the front, I reminded him to buckle up out of habit. After everyone was buckled, with a little complaint, Meulin started driving. Karkat was silent fur the ride. When we stopped at his house, he got out and headed inside. It wasn't that good of a house, but I'm sure it does him good. It had crooked paneling, with peeling paint. One of the fences was half collapsed, and the gate was missing. Half of the widows were also missing the screen, and he didn't even have a screen door!

Meulin pulled away quickly, obviously afraid of the neighborhood. We make it back home and Meulin starts cooking dinner. It was frozen chicken strips with ramen noodles. We have to save money to get Meulin into college, then she also has to get a job. Ugh, the future is so difficult to think about!

I hop upstairs and into my room, myself feeling cheery. I sit on my bed and draw. I end up drawing another picture of Karkat, even though it was supposed to be a turtle. I don't know how that works. Oh well, I decide to hop online and open pester chum. As soon as I get on Eridan is pestering me.

\- caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

CA: howw are you doin nepeta?

AC: :33 what do you want, eridan?

CA: am i not allowwed to say hi to a little kitty?

AC: :33 eridan, i'm really busy purrhaps we can talk later.

CA: maybe i wwant to talk noww?

AC: :33 goodbye, eridan.

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] -

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] has blocked caligulasAquarium [CA] –

I really don't feel like talking to him right now. I decide to get offline and go downstairs to check on dinner. When I get downstairs, I find Meulin sitting on the couch, watching the TV, muted with sub-titles, and the chicken strips charring in the oven. I quickly grab the oven mitten, pull the strips out on the pan, and walk over in front of Meulin with it. She automatically gasps and speaks.

"I'm sorry!" she yells, probably at the top of her lungs. I end up dropping the pan, the strips burnt to it. I pick it up and carry it to the kitchen, setting it on the counter. I start nibbling lightly on one slightly. Only the outside is charred, except for the one that caught fire.

I ate about half and went back upstairs. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I make it through another day of school. Karkat misses the bus, again, so Meulin and I give him a ride home. While waiting, he and I had exchanged numbers, so now we can text each other. We're still just furriends, fur now I hope. I wonder if he feels the same…

Why the furrick am I thinking like this, he probably doesn't think much of me. I sit on my bed, then lay down on my back. I hope they figure out what happened to my mom, I mean, the doctor said the autopsy would take about a month, at least. I'm so nervous. I hope she died a non-painful death. I go downstairs and eat some fried salmon. I go back upstairs, feeling somewhat depressed again after thinking about my mom. I used to call her meowther. God, I miss her! I immediately abscond to my room as the tears start pouring down my face. I sit on my bed, hugging my pillow, rocking slightly back and forth. I look up at my computer, Karkat is pestering me.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

CG: HEY, NEPETA. I FELT LIKE TALKING TO YOU, SO HERE I AM.

CG: IF YOU'RE THERE, COULF YOU PLEASE AMSWER?

CG: NEPETA?

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

AC: :33 hi.

CG: WHAT, NO CAT GREETING?

AC: :33 nope…

CG: SOMETHING WRONG?

CG: WERE YOU JUST CRYING?

AC: :33 yeah…

CG: WHY?

AC: :33 i was thinking about my mom…

CG: CAN I COME OVER?

AC: :33 sure, i don't think meulin will mind.

CG: OKAY, I'LL BE OVER AS FAST AS I CAN.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

I sit at my computer until I hear a knock at the door.


	3. Visiting

I run downstairs and open the door to a slightly worried Karkat. I let him in and bring him upstairs. When he steps into my room, he stops in his tracks, staring at the pink walls, cat and kitten posters, and cat lamp.

"I designed this when I was eight," I rapidly explained.

"Why the fuck would you want a room like this, Nepeta?" he asks.

"As I said, I was eight," I reply, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess I was into cars and boy shit at that age," Karkat states, a little embarrassed himself.

"Why'd you come ofur?" I inquire.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, you said you were crying. Can't a guy fucking check on his friend without getting interrogated?" he yells, obviously frustrated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Furget I said anything…" I solemnly mumble.

"Fuck, sorry. I didn't mean to snap," he says, his voice now quieter.

"No, don't be sorry. I made you snap," I reply, still quiet.

"Hey, don't beat on yourself. You have no reason," he states, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me. I tense up, my heart fluttering. He quickly retreats out of my personal space. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Karkat explains. "I just thought you needed a hu-"

I cut him off by wrapping my arms around him, startling him. After hesitating, he puts his arms around me. I let a few tears shed and they fall onto his shirt. I bury my head into his chest, closing my eyes. Why does he even want to be my furriend? All I've been is an over-emotional wreck, and he's been so nice. I hug him tighter, listening to his heartbeat. Does he like me, and if so, do I like him back?

He sets his hand on the back of my head as I start to lose function of my legs. He sits me down on my bed as I continue to lean on him, tears still streaming down my face. I keep hugging him, feeling really tired. I let go of him and lay down, wiping my eyes. He's just sitting there on my bed, his white face empathetic. His is the last face I see before I fall asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

My alarm's buzzing jolts me awake. I realize that Karkat must've left, and I had fallen asleep while he was over. I immediately sit up and run downstairs, completely forgetting my slippers. I burst into the kitchen and see Meulin leaning against the counter, sipping a cup of something. I immediately start talking.

"Was Karkat here last night?" I interrogate.

"What do you think, Sleepurring Beauty?" Meulin questions back.

"God damn it!" I yell, frustrated at myself.

"Don't mew worry, I drove him home," she adds, making me even more embarrassed.

"Did you two talk?" I ask, quieter this time. Not that it makes any difference to her.

"Nope, he stayed purrty quiet fur the ride," she replies, letting me relax from my tension.

"Okay, could you pass me the Furruity Flakes?" I question, changing the subject. She hands me the bag and I pour myself a bowl. After I finish I go through my morning routine, today wearing a very small skirt over my jeans. Purrhaps it'll lighten the mood. I get to skip third period, (Yes!), to go to the counsellor's office to discuss my mental and emotional state. I don't want to discuss my mom, or how I'm feeling. But it gets me out of math, so I take it!

At breakfast, Terezi joins the conversation and somehow changes the topic to cherries. I don't exactly keep track of how, but I definitely know that the only fruits that I like are green olives, or sour apples.

At lunch, I don't feel all that hungry. The counsellor's office wasn't all that great. I ended up crying, twice. I'm too sad to eat, so instead, I pour my emotion into my drawings. All the sadness and hurt, splattered across the blank canvas of my piece of paper. When I take a good look at my drawing, there's an elegant picture of my mom. Alive and well, the enormous mass of red, bouncy curls framing her face and cascading down her back, her face turned toward the observer. She looks at peace, even happy. At another glance, I see that my tears are staining the page, so I push it aside and just sit there. I don't really listen to anyone's conversations, and everyone just leaves me alone. I think it's for the better.

"Hey, Nep," a voice grabs my attention from the void.

"Huh?" I ask, turning to see the deliverer of the words.

"The bell just rang, we should really get to class," Karkat explains. I scramble to grab my stuff, uttering an apology. We get to Language Arts, and just in the nick of time.

After school, Karkat shows up again, I think it's going to be a usual occurrence. Today, he asks if I could hang out at his house for a bit. I say I'd have to call Meulin.

"Meulin, could I go ofur to Karkat's?" I ask into the phone.

"You want to roast a cat?!" she exclaims incredulously.

"Ugh, your phone typey thingy is malfunctioning. I'm going to text you," I say as I hang up.

"What do you mean, phone typey thingy?" Karkat inquires.

"She's deaf, so she has this thing on her phone that types out what the person on the other end is saying. It's normally furry convenient, but it isn't working right now," I explain.

"Oh, that's why she wouldn't respond to anything I was saying while she was driving me home," he realizes.

"Yeah," I respond, opening up my messaging and asking Meulin over a text.

After a minute or two she replies with a text so garbled with cat puns I could purrly read it! "I think it says yes… And that she'll pick us up," I say hesitantly.

"Okay," Karkat responds. He sits on the bench next to me, setting his binder on the ground. A leaf falls off the tree and lands on his head without him noticing. I reach over and try to grab it and he shrinks back. "Nepeta, what the fuck are you doing?"

"There's a leaf on your head and I want to grab it!" I say playfully.

"Fuck, what?" he yells, covering his head and the leaf.

"Leaf. On. Your. Head. I. Want. To. Grab. It," I reply, my voice sounding like a robot's. I lean over him, reaching for his head to grab the leaf.

"There are leaves over there," he says, taking one of his hands away long enough to point at a small pile. "It's fall, there are leaves everywhere!"

"But I want that leaf!" I exclaim, reaching further.

"And I don't want you to have this leaf," he says, realizing the game.

I reach further, now basically laying on top of him. He grabs the leaf off his head and waves it out as fur as he can reach away from me. I use my legs to boost myself up to reach further. "Give me the furicking leaf!" I yell.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkaaaaa aaaaaatttttttt!"

"No."

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrlease?" I plead.

"No."

"Don't not say no," I command.

"NO!" he yells. I return to a sitting position and stand up. I quickly rush around and grab the leaf out of his hand. "Hey," he says. I stick my tongue out at him, and he tries to grab it. I sit back down, just in time for Meulin to show up.

"So, when will I pick you up?" Meulin asks me after Karkat and I get in.

"My older brother Kankri will drive her home," Karkat says in the back. I lip what he said to her and she nods and starts the car. After dropping us off at his house, she drives away and we head inside.

"Karkat, I'm glad you're home. I need you to-" a tall young man walks in, probably college age. He's wearing a poufy red sweater and skinny jeans, a match that only works on him, and it barely does. "Who's this?" he asks, pointing to me while addressing Karkat.

"This is Nepeta, Kankri," he states. Obviously the man is Kankri. "Don't you start talking to her, she doesn't need to hear about trigger and all that other shit."

"Karkat! That is no way to talk, especially in front of a young lady," Kankri corrects. "I'm sure she'd love to hear what I have to say."

Karkat turns and drags me up the creaky stairs and up to his room. Closing the door, he says, "I don't suggest you talk to him too much."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because he won't ever fucking STOP," he complains. "He goes on and on about 'Triggers' and then he will fucking explain every last thing you could ever know, not that you want to know any of it. He just keeps rambling and RAMBL-"

"You're rambling and rambling," I interrupt him.

"Fuck, sorry," he apologizes

"It's okay. You grew up with him, so I wouldn't be furry surprised if you two shared some traits," I console. I look around his room. There are boxes everywhere, even on top of the bed. How does he sleep? The carpet is stained in several places, I'm not even sure what the original color was. The whole room reeks of beer, whiskey, and other types of cheap alcohol. The window sill has been mostly chipped away, and one of the panes is missing, covered up with cardboard. The walls have been scraped in multiple areas, probably of mold or other, much nastier, things. The walls don't look like they've been painted in decades, either.

"Sorry if it looks like shit," Karkat apologizes. "We didn't really have enough money to get a better place. We're planning on fixing it up, but we have to save money to be able to."

"It's fine. I actually really like it," I compliment, lying through my teeth.

"Really?" he questions.

"Yeah," I say, then turning to sarcasm. "Heh, the boxes add a really nice touch."

"Okay, now I know you're lying," he responds.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings" I reply apologetically, sitting on a clear spot of his extremely hard bed.

"It's fine, I personally hate it, but it's better than where we were," Karkat explains.

"No offense, but how could anything purrosibly be worse than this?" I inquire, gesturing all around.

"I really don't want to explain…I'll just say that my dad was killed in my bedroom while tucking me in. I don't know why he did that night, he usually didn't. I now wish he never did…" he trails off, forlornly staring at the carpet. I can't do anything but stare at him in disbelief. His dad died way worse than my mom did. I now wish immediately it was the other way around.

"What are some good things you remember about your dad, y'know, before," I ask him.

"He always went to everything Kankri and I had. I used to be in baseball, and he never missed one of my games, no matter what. Once he even re-scheduled a job interview to go to one. He was nice, and talkative. Whenever he got angry, he would go somewhere else so we wouldn't get hurt, or think it was okay to yell. He knew exactly how to clam us down, and cheer us up. I wish, when and if I'm ever a dad, I'm like him. Always there, never… absent…" Karkat trails off again, tears forming in his eyes. He quickly wipes them away and sits up straight, not wanting me to see him being weak. "What about your mom?" he asks.

"Well, she was beautiful and caring. Meulin and I haven't really participated in anything, but when we did, she made sure she scheduled around it. Yeah, she got frustrated at us when we'd bicker, or were just plain out annoying, but she never got mad. She never had guys over, I'm not even sure if she went on dates. Her life was centered on us, and she would have traded the world to get us back. And now, if I could, I'd trade the world for her, just to hug her, just to hold her. And now she's gone. The last thing I said to her was 'Seeya', expecting her to pick me up after school. Instead…" I begin to cry. Not loudly, and not sobbing. I just face towards the ground, silent tears streaming down my face.

Karkat scoots toward me, wrapping his right arm around my shoulders, I lean into him, resting my head against his shoulder. My whole body relaxes, as does his. We sit there for I don't know how long, but then Kankri bursts in after knocking almost inaudibly.

"Hey, you two- Karkat!" he exasperates. "Why'd you have to go and trigger the poor thing?"

"One, I didn't trigger her, two, she's not a thing, she's a girl," Karkat explains, removing his arm from around me.

"Then why does she look like she was crying?" Kankri inquires.

"We were talking about a sensitive subject for the both of us," Karkat says, standing up.

"What was it?"

"Dead parents."

"Her parents are dead?"

"I don't know about her dad, but… Nepeta, why don't you explain? You don't have to if you don't want to," Karkat questions me, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks," I reply, standing up myself and wiping my eyes. "M-my mom died, for the doctors don't know what reason. My dad died on the front lines of Iraq when I was two. I wouldn't know what he looked like, if it wasn't for the pictures mom kept around the house."

"If both your parents are dead, then how are you still living here?' Kankri questions.

"My sister Meulin just turned eighteen, she's graduating this spring," I explain.

"Well, at least you get to stay around your friends," Kankri claims.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Anyways, I came up here to ask if I'm giving you a ride home, and if so when. Also, what would you two like for dinner?" Kankri queries.

"You're going to have to give her a ride home, she has to be home by…" Karkat trails off.

"Eight," I finish his sentence. "I also don't care what's for dinner. I'll eat anything you serve." I just hope they don't serve salad.

"Okay, do you like reconstituted noodles?" he asks.

"Yeah, do you have hearty chicken?" I question.

"Of course, you know that there are no vegetables, right?" he inquires.

"Yeah, that's why I want it." I reply.

"Okay," Kankri says, leaving the room.

"He didn't ask what you want," I state to Karkat.

"Yeah, I always have beef," he explains. "Well, they don't take that long, let's head downstairs."

Once downstairs, we sat at the small, four person table and talked about petty things until Kankri finished the noodles. He gave me my cup with a fork on it, hearty chicken like I asked. I let it sit to cook/cool down. And continue to talk with Karkat. I asked where he lived before he moved here. Apparently he moved up here from Roseville, California. I'd hate living in California, it's too hot. They tried renting an apartment in Portland, but it was too expensive, so they moved down here to Salem. Keizer, actually, but close enough. After about three minutes, we dig into our reconstituted noodles. The deliciousness flicking all over. When we're done eating, it's almost eight.

"I better start getting you home, Nepeta. I don't want to be on your sister's bad side, think I could meet her?" Kankri queries.

"She'd be delighted!" I exclaim, grabbing my jacket. Karkat decides to come along, and we head out the door after Kankri. Piling in the old, red Subaru car, we buckle up, and Kankri starts driving. It's a stick shift, and it almost breaks down at a light when Kankri forgets to switch gears. When we finally make it to my house, Meulin is standing on the porch. I get out and sign to her from afar that Kankri wants to say hi. She walks out and shakes his hand.

"HI!" She yells. I poke her arm and she looks at me.

"You're yelling," I say. She and I both look at Kankri and he looks shaken.

"Sorry," she apologizes. "I'm deaf, so I can't really control my voice level."

"That is perfectly alright. Karkat used to yell all the time, you had just startled me," Kankri explains. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but I must go home and get to bed at a decent time. I hope to see you two again soon," he says and gets back in the car. Karkat waves from the passenger seat as the car drives away.

Meulin and I head inside, I heading upstairs, she going over to the sink to do the dishes. Once upstairs I sit on my bed, looking out over the street lights of the city. It's pretty, I can even see town hall down the street. Perhaps this weekend I'll go over to the forest, which is along the river about a mile away. Terezi loves going with me, maybe I can also bring Karkat…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, all of this was originally on fanfiction.net, but I decided to also post it on here. I posted the first three chapters all at once because I could, but I'll start about regular updates after this.


	4. Patience Patience

BBBBZZZZZTTT!!! My alarm jolts me awake. The last day of school for the week. Ooh I can't wait for the weekend! I don't really have to get up unless I want to go somewhere, or mom is... 

I sit up in bed and rotate, slipping my slippers on. I lazily get out of bed, standing up. I don't feel like moving today, more like doing a face plant onto the couch and watch the animal channel all day. Oh well, I get to see Karkat, and Equius, and Terezi. I trump downstairs, grabbing the Fruity Flakes and a bowl, putting the bowl into the bag, and grabbing a spoon, turning around, expecting there to be a bowl full of cereal. I see a bowl stuffed inside an open, gigantic, red bag. Damn tiredness. I remove the bowl from the bag, placing it on the counter, filling it with delicious, previously bowlified, fruity cereal. Scooping up some, I deliver it to my mouth, filling it with the combination of I don't know what kind of fruits, I just know it's good. I eat the whole bowlful, then trudge back upstairs, and get dressed. I end up getting frustrated and walk into the hall with pants on my head, wailing like a dying cat. Meulin rounds the corner and sees me being a douf, and stares at me. She steals the pants off my head and sticks them into the laundry basket she's carrying and keeps walking. I chase after her, attempting to retrieve my favorite pair of jeans.

"You asked me to wash them," Meulin states, holding the jeans protectively.

"No, I was saying random stuff. You just read my lips," I complain, reaching for the blue wad of clothing.

"But I want them!" she whines mockingly. Man, for a deaf person she can really sound like me. I glare at her until she hands them over. I then walk into my room and get dressed appropriately, returning downstairs and grabbing my back pack. I haven’t even opened it at home since I went back. My teachers have been refraining from giving me homework this week, but next week I'm fully back in. Oh, I just positively can't wait! Yeah, sarcasm. I walk out to the car and sit next to it on the freezing ground. That's the only reason I hate autumn, the ground is cold in the mornings. Meulin walks out, locking the door behind her and getting into the driver's seat, I sit in the passenger's.

My school day was plain as usual, but I got Karkat and Terezi to agree to come to my house at noon, Saturday, Equius insisted to come. I ended up having Terezi miss the buss and hang out with Karkat and I until Meulin picked us up. After complaining about not wanting to be my chauffeur, she let's all three of us in. I sit in the passenger seat with Karkat and Terezi in the back. Terezi rolls down her window so she can "smell the surroundings". It ends up turning her hair into a frizz-ball by the time we get to Karkat's. Meulin insisted Terezi spend the night.

"Oh," she replied, her voice nasally. "I'd have to ask Ms. Pyrope. Clear it with her. Never want to get on a lawyer's bad side!"

"Of course, I defurnetly wouldn't want that to occur," Meulin said. "I'll drop by your house right now." We eventually made it to Terezi's, which was half way across town next to the little league fields. I'd been there many times, but it seemed different now. Yeah, it was still between the two driveways to the church behind it, but it was starting to overgrow. Maybe Ms. Pyrope wasn't getting as many cases recently. There were plentiful trees, in fact there was a major abundance. Teal, red, and yellow flower vines encased the chain link fences, even the gate was covered in vines. The house was a dark burgundy, and the shingles were a dark brown, maybe even a black. Terezi hoped out of the car and jogged inside with her binder.

After about five minutes, Terezi came jogging back out with a small backpack on her back. She gets back into the backseat. "The judge has come to her verdict! The defendant..."

"Is allowed to go to her best friend’s house!" Terezi exclaims, getting buckled. Meulin puts the car into drive and pulls away. We pull into the driveway of my house. Terezi rolls up the window and pulls her seeing stick out, tracing every bump and nook with it. She maneuvers around the post and up the steps to the door, pulling out her copy of the house key and opens the door. I follow into the house and step into the living room, and I see Terezi dogging her way up the stairs on all fours. She usually does this, it's actually easier than getting the end of her cane stuck on every step. I walk into the kitchen, planning on getting some snacks. I grab a couple popsicles, one apple, and the other cherry. I walk upstairs, turning into my room to see her sprawled out on the floor, her strawberry blonde hair flopping every which way, laptop in her lap.  
She takataks away at her keyboard, I still don't know how a blind can type that fast. It looks like she's already on pester chum, not really talking to anyone, and she has some music on. I don't personally recognize it, but I think it's pretty cool. I hand her Popsicle, the cherry one obviously, and she sets her laptop to the side, accepting it. 

"So what are we going to do exactly?" Terezi asks me.

"I don't actually know, we could role-play!" I exclaim, not understanding why I didn't think of it in the first place.

"Live action?" she questions.

"Why not?" I reply, she nods. "AC takes aim at her soon to be prey, readying to purrounce!"

"The mighty dragon does not see the lioness, rather, smelled her."

"AC pounces! Greeting GC happily."

"GC slides AC off her back, remaining unharmed."

"AC purrowles around GC, thinking of the furry purrfect tactic."

"GC does not sense the huntress and begins to get worried," Terezi utters, turning multiple times trying to sense me. I toss a stuffed animal to distract her. She turns toward me, uttering, "I’ve got you now!" and jumps on me. "GC captures the mighty huntress, holding her in her claws, not harming her."

As I wriggle out of her grasp I declare, "AC climbs out of GC's grasp, escaping to her cave." I crawl under the bed, hoping she doesn't sense me there.

Terezi sneaks up to the bed, tackling the blankets on top. "AHA... huh?"

I crawl out from under the bed silently, gearing up to jump on her, when she turns and jumps on me, her glasses absconding from her face and landing on the floor. I have to make sure to keep her and me from there. She lands on me, pushing me to the ground. Meulin opens the door. "What are you two doing? You're shaking the whole house, literally! The tea kettle was half way off the burner!"

"We're roleplaying?" I inquire, ashamed of myself for not behaving better.

"Well, just try not to move us off the foundations of this house," Meulin instructs. "Now, do you two want a beef roast?"

My mouth starts watering at the mere mention of food, let alone meat. I nod and exclaim, "Yes, of course!" Terezi's mouth is watering, just by the look of it. Meulin snickers and walks out, closing the door behind her. Continuing her attack, Terezi looks down at me. Her fingers at ready, she starts tickling me. I can't stop laughing, I can't even hear myself think, and I’m laughing so loud. I attempt to push her away, just bringing on her attacks even further. I can't breathe! I eventually get her off of me and sit up, winded, but still can't stop laughing. My sides ache as though they had been brutally stabbed multiple times, and I curl up into a ball, the laughter dying down. I turn my head to see her sprawled out, appendages at discord. She rolls over and sighs, the laughing fest now over with, like a flash flood rolls out as quickly as it rolls in. I stand up and reach my hand out to her. She grasps it and I help her up, retrieving her cane and glasses, putting them in her hands and on her face. We head out of my room and down the stairs, where Meulin is watching a Romance/Tragedy. Sneaking past her, we make it outside to the front yard, its wonders awaiting us.

I think for a second and walk over to the tree in the front of the yard by the driveway. It's probably two trees, but I consider it one. There are two trees, growing right next to each other, both about one foot in diameter. The one further from the driveway going straight up, the one closer bending off to the side and working its way back straight. There are dark blue flowers I planted there for Equius a couple years ago, and they're perennials, so they've stayed that way for a while. There are also some other flowers barely worth mentioning. My house is a darker tan, with an okay yard. The upper story has a converted attic for Meulin as her bedroom, a nice, lofty space for art and other stuff. I admire her room, she got to design it when she was thirteen, and I've admired it ever since.

Anyways, I turn my attention back to the trees. If I can climb them up to where Terezi can't poke me with her stick, maybe I can get the drop on her. I set to work, being very quiet about it as she sniffs (and eats...) a couple flowers. Particularly the ones on the other side of the yard. I glare at the tree, setting a foot on it, hoisting myself up. I get about twenty feet up and call lightly for Terezi, attempting to disperse my voice. Turning, she walks over to the tree and yells, “You’re in the tree, Nepeta. Get down before you hurt yourself!”

“Awww, how did you know?” I question, landing perfectly on my feet in front of her.

“I smelled your scent go up the tree, and not come down. Also, your voice came from the area of this tree, but slightly above me. Those two factors made me one-hundred percent certain you were in the tree,” she explained, me barely following. 

“Well, want to go inside now?” I ask

“Sure, why not. It’s starting to get chilly,” she responds.

“And dark,” I add, heading toward the house. Terezi follows me inside, and I run into Meulin as she was about to open the door. “Oh, sorry,” I apologize.

“It’s alright, dinner is done,” she replies. “I efurren set purrlaces out so you wouldn’t have to grab plates.”

“Thanks, we appurreciate that,” I call to her as Terezi and I walk into the kitchen/dining room combo. There is a gigantic beef roast, with mashed potatoes and gravy. My mouth is watering so much I almost drool, I step forward, almost digging in, then remember I have a guest. I ask her what she wants, which is everything, and pile it on her plate. She turns and sits down at the table while I get what I want, which is everything, and sit across from her. By sniffing the plate, she can tell where everything is. After we’re done eating, we head upstairs.

Terezi goes to her laptop, and I sit on my beanbag and start drawing in my sketchbook. After about thirty minutes, I have a picture of Terezi staring up the tree and my feet dangling from my perch. Terezi turns around. “What’re you doing?” she asks, her voice bored.

“Umm,” I set my sketchbook down in its usual place. “Nothing, really.”

“You were drawing,” she states, and I get a guilty look on my face, not that she could tell. Her voice was slightly hurt. “I know you draw well, go ahead. I can never make anything like that.”

“I’ll help you!” I exclaim. “I’ll teach you how to draw!”

“How?” Terezi inquires.

I set the pad and pencil in front of her. “Just imagine what you want to draw, and let your pencil trace it.”

“Well, how will I be able to tell where the lines start and end?” she queries.

“Umm…” I trail off, then get an idea. “I have pencils with scented led! They’re colored, but erasable. I’ll let you use one.”

“Do you have a cherry one?” she questions.

“I knew you’d ask,” I reply, handing my red, cherry pencil to her.

She takes the pencil and sniffs it, inhaling the scent so she can track it across the paper. In a few minutes, she has the rickety outline of a dragon head scrawled across the paper. I’m amazed at what she’s done. Last time I saw her try to draw, all the lines were out of place. The lines here are almost, if not exactly, where they need to be, never off more than half a centimeter. I can’t do anything but stare. She takes her pencil away and holds up the pad towards me, and there is an amazing dragon’s head on it, looking extremely lifelike. I could only stare at it in disbelief. “W-what do you think?” she hesitantly questions me. I don’t say anything, I’m too astonished by her work. “I hear your breathing, huntress, now does it look okay?”

“I-it l-l-looks…” I trail off, still amazed.

“Go on,” she coaxes. 

“It looks… amazing!” I exclaim, causing her to jump by the volume of my voice. I jump forward and hug her really tight. “Ooooooooooooo, you did soooooooooooo well, Terezi!”

“I-I did?” she asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, it’s amazing, beautiful,” I say, still squeezing her.

She lightly tosses the pad and pencil aside, and hugs me back with equal force, cracking my spine. “Thanks, I needed to do that.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Heh Heh.”

“It’s midnight, we have a big day tomorrow, and I’m furry tired. We should go to bed,” I explain.

“Aww… Okay,” Terezi complains, then agrees. I grab my air mattress and blow it up, throwing a couple blankets down afterwards from my bed. Terezi sets them up and places her glasses and cane down on my dresser, changing into dragon pajamas. She crawls into her bed as I crawl into mine. Soon after, we fall asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

“GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP!” Terezi yells at the top of her lungs, bouncing on top of me, jolting me awake.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TEREZI!” I scream, scared out of my mind. “What the hell?”

“I needed to get you up. It’s almost noon!” she exclaims.

“I SLEPT FOR TWELVE HOURS!” I yell, confused out of my mind.

“Yeah. You might want to get dressed, Karkat should be here soon.”

I sit up and jump out of bed, scurrying to get my clothes on. Undergarments, check. Jeans, check. Shirt, check. Hat, check. Wait, I don’t think I’ll wear it today. Trench coat, check. I’m ready to go. I run into the bathroom and brush my hair after washing my face. I turn and run into Meulin (how many times have I done that?). 

“You’re going to see a guy looking like that?” she exclaims.

“Yeah?” I hesitantly respond.

“No, you aren’t. Come in here,” she commands, dragging me back into the bathroom.

“What are you going to do?” I ask.

“Purrhaps some eyeliner will look good on mew…”

“WHAT?!?!?!”

“I want mew to impress him, so mew have to look purretty.”

“Are you saying I don’t look purretty already?”

“No, I’m just trying to make mew look purrettier.”

“I’m purrfectly fine, Meowlin.”

“Could I purrhaps just put some mascara on mew?”

“If it isn’t a lot and it’ll make you shut up, yes.”

“YAY!” she waltzes over to the cabinet and grabs out her make-up drawer. She crouches in front of me and grabs her mascara, opening it and wiping off the end, she makes me sit still. She makes me close my eyes and look up. I follow instructions and in no time I’m set free of my captivity. I run out of the room and into mine, slamming the door behind me. Terezi asks me what the fuss was about. I tell her about my run in with Meulin and sit on my bed. I look at the time and stand up, its five minutes to twelve, so I hop my way downstairs, not stopping at the door, instead heading to the kitchen. I make a bowl of minute oatmeal, and sit backwards on the couch, gazing out the window. Eating the hot cereal as fast as I can, I stare at every moving thing out there. A squirrel runs across the road, climbing up the tree and into the power lines. A car drives by, making me get excited, but it’s a white sedan. A couple birds fly with each other from their old, used nest. The neighbor gets into their car and drives away, leaving the house empty. I’m getting antsy, and I can’t wait for Karkat to get here. Terezi sits next to me and smells the glass. I don’t know what she smells, but she obviously likes it. My brain is going to explode if he doesn’t get there soon. I get up and walk outside, the cold air freezing my lungs. I walk across the crunching grass and out to the street. There’s nothing but the city hall/police department at the end of the street. I walk back to the porch and sit on the bench, still clutching the almost empty bowl of oatmeal. I set it down and walk over to the street, seeing Kankri’s vehicle turning onto the street.


	5. Exploring

I run inside and grab Terezi, coming back outside as the vehicle pulls up. Karkat hops out and stands just outside of the lawn. I motion for him to walk forward and he obliges. Kankri rolls down the window and says a very long something to Karkat, eventually Karkat just flips him off, opens the door, rolls up the window, and walks toward Terezi and I. Kankri huffs in the car and drives off.

"Hi," Karkat states.

"Hi Karkat!" I exclaim.

"Hehe, hi," Terezi responds.

"So, when are we going to go?" he asks.

"Whenever, Meulin will drop us off," I answer.

"'Drop us off'? You said we're going to the forest! Why would she just drop us off?" he exclaims, bewildered.

"We've gone so many times, we know where the bad spots are, and there's only one. Just don't go under the tree cover by the river, stay out in the open there, and you're fine," I say.

"Why can't we go over there?"

"You don't want to know…" I trail off, a shiver rushing through my body.

"You really don't," Terezi joins.

Karkat stands there, then looks at the tree, getting an idea. "What have you ever done with this tree?"

"Climbed it, why?" I ask.

He lets out one laugh and steps back a few feet. "Get out of the way."

"What, why?" I question.

"I have an idea."

"Wait- you're gonna-"

"OW! FOR THE LOVE OF SHITTING FUCKS!" he yells at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, we have neighbors," I inform him.

"Fuck your neighbors," he claims, on his side, gripping his shin. He had run at it and jumped to late, hitting his shin, flipping completely, and landing on his butt on the other side. He sits up, then stands, leaning on his left leg. "Ugh, wanna get going?"

"Sure, I'll go get Meulin, and my hiking backpack," I say, running inside, leaving Karkat and Terezi outside on the lawn. .I don't want to leave them out there too long, so I run upstairs, grab my pre-packed hiking backpack, complete with five water bottles, duct tape, three umbrellas, a compass, a GPS, a tent, an extra outfit, three towels, and shampoo. Meulin packed it last night for me, she's worried now, unlike usual, but wants me to have fun. I tromp back downstairs, get Meulin, and head outside. Equius wanted to jog the mile there, so we're meeting him there. We all get into the Car, same configuration as the day before. We drive to the end of the street towards the town hall, turn right, go a ways, and hit the stoplight on the intersection of Chemawa Road and River Road. We go straight, and straight, and straight, and straight. We get to a four way stop at Shoreline Drive and Windsor Island Road. We go straight and at the end and to Keizer Rapids Park, turning, and driving us to the walkway, Meulin starts talking.

"I hope mew guys remempurr to stay on the trails, who knows what kind of things are in there! Stay away furrom nasty purrdophiles, and stay near Nepeta, she has all the supplies mew need. Don't mew go in the water, its purrobably purrlouted! And- OH GUYS LOOK AT THAT SQUIRREL!" Meulin screams, pointing to a generic squirrel.

"It's just any normal squirrel, Meulin," I explain, then remember she's deaf. I poke her shoulder and repeat myself.

"SORRY!" she yells, not realizing she's doing it.

I use sign language to say, "You're also yelling."

"Sorry…" she crestfallenly states. I sign that it's okay, and get out of the car. Terezi and Karkat follow suit, afterward Meulin drives away, passing Equius jogging in.

"Hi…" Equius says, an almost drenched towel over his shoulder.

"Hi Equius!" I yell, about to give him a hug, but decide against it, counting I'd be drenched in seconds. Wanna get going, or get some water from the fountain?" I ask everyone.

"No, I brought my own, and some spare towels," he states, pointing to his pack.

"I'd like to get some water," Karkat says from behind me.

"Okay," I say, leading him towards the water fountains after telling Equius and Terezi to stay. "There it is," I point at the greenish fountain.

"Why'd you make the other's stay behind?" he questions.

"I didn't think they needed to walk that far, why waste the energy?" I reply.

"I guess that makes sense," he states, bending down to get water.

"Have you efurr been on a hike before?" I inquire.

"Once, it was up in the mountains. I hated it, but not for the hike, it was beautiful. Kankri just wouldn't stop fucking gabbing about every little thing he knew about the plants and animals, at first. Then he fucking started ranting about lifespans and that he and I will probably get killed by a stray bullet, stabbing, and such based on the area we lived in, and probably ever will live in. That enforced our move here," he rants, barely stopping for breath.

"Cool. None of us are too talkative, at least I don't explain anything unless somehow provoked," I explain.

"Good," he responds, finishing up and starting to walk back to the other two. I follow after him. By the time we get there, Terezi has put the wheel extension on the end of her cane and she and Equius are getting slightly antsy.

"Okay, we're ready to go," I state on our return.

"Okay, where should we go first?" Terezi queries.

"Hmm… why not to the River? We always go there first!" I exclaim.

"What is there to choose from?" Karkat asks.

"Let me see, there's the river, the crater, the dense forest, the gravel path, the mounds, the fields, the emus, and the denser forest," I respond automatically, been here so many times I can recite what there is. "There's a very nice bench in the deeper forest we can sit on, and no one really ventures out there. It's really fun! On this side of the fields and right after, there will be a lot of bikers, and normal hikers. There's also a disc golf course in there," I state.

"Let's work our way towards the denser forest," Karkat declares, turning toward the forest and beginning to march toward it.

"Hey, you don't know where you're going!" I vociferate, catching up, Terezi and Equius trailing behind.

"Yeah I do, you told me what's here."

"Yeah, but you don't know where any of it is!"

"Ugh, I get to be second then, and after you show me everything, I lead."

"Of course," I allege, walking in front of him, getting to the amphitheater.

"Whoa, you didn't mention that!" He complains, stopping in his tracks.

"Oh, I guess I furrgot to tell you about that. Oh well. This is the amphitheater!" I bellow.

"I think I got that," he states.

"What's with all the noise?" Terezi requests.

"Karkat got freaked out by the amphitheater," I disclose to Terezi.

"I was not freaked out."

"Yeah, you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"You two, cease your foolishness so we can proceed," Equius demands.

"Why?" Karkat asks.

"Sorry, Equius," I solemnly whisper.

"It's okay, just do not do it again," he asserts.

We walk down the amphitheater and into the forest, Karkat grumbling under his breath behind me. I can tell Equius is keeping a close eye on me. I frustrates me, but he's just being protective, right? Taking the path that went straight, or south, we dived into the forest. After about a thousand feet, we came to a cement path, and went right on it. We eventually made it to the river, where there is a fallen tree reaching out into the water. Karkat marches down to the river's edge and gazes out into the water. Terezi walks toward the edge and ends up about half a foot out before I tell her that she's in the water. She backs up about a foot and stands there. I stay about three feet from the edge. I hate water. It's fine like a sprinkler, but I don't know how to swim. I hate going in pools and rivers and stuff. When I was four I almost drowned. Equius stays back with me as we watch Karkat grab some water and throw it in Terezi's face, and I can't help but snicker. He ends up getting wacked in his bad shin and kneeling in front of the river, and Terezi waves her cane yelling "THE MAGNIFICENT DRAGON WINS YET ANOTHER BATTLE! THIS ONE AGAINST A LOWLY CRAB!"

"Hey, my crab is not lowly! He is among the highest of crustaceans!" Karkat bellows from his crouched position.

"Crustaceans are a lot lower than horses, lions, and especially dragons!" Terezi roars.

"Well my crab is a special crab!"

"Yeah, so special it takes the short bus!"

"TEREZI!" I admonish. "That's offensive to some people, don't say that in public!"

"Sorry," she retorts, a smirk on her face. I huff and say that we should get going, turn, and start walking away. I can hear Equius following, and I think Karkat is behind him. I'm not sure if Terezi's coming, but we've been here so often, she can navigate this whole place on her own. I climb up the dirt slope and turn left back onto the cement path. I walk for a bit and Karkat starts talking to me.

"It's starting to rain," he notifies. I stop and open up my backpack, pulling out my three umbrellas. Terezi clambers forward and snatches the first one, I hand the second one to Equius, and I stand up, opening mine. Karkat looks at me, and I hesitate a second, then I give it to him. He looks at me funny, "You're going to get wet, so here, we'll share." And with that my cheeks turned red as he held the umbrella over me as we walked. He decided he didn't want to see the crater, so we went to the gravel path, walking down it toward the emus.

"Guck! It smells like bird feces!" Terezi yelps when we near them.

"We're going to the emus," I explain. It's almost drenching now.

"Ugh, do they have to smell so bad?" Karkat inquires.

"Apparently, yes. They're probably going to clean out the area today or tomorrow," I reply. A crack of thunder sounds, and I jump closer to Karkat. He smirks, and I can hear Equius grumble. "Well, you guys done looking?"

Terezi is the first one to reply, "I'm done smelling."

"Yeah, they aren't all they're cracked up to be," Karkat responds. We turn and start heading back, making it to the field. We walk through it and to the forest on the other side. We skip the mounds and head to the deep forest. We get lost multiple times, but Terezi sniffs us back on track. I find myself getting tired.

"Hey, we should start heading back. It's getting cold, and extremely wet. You guys want to have Meulin pick us up?" I question.

"Yes," Karkat and Terezi say in unison.

"I think I will walk home, if you don't mind. May I have this umbrella and give it back to you on Monday, Nepeta?" Equius asks.

"Of course. Terezi, could you get us back to the amphitheater?" I question.

"Sure thing!" Terezi starts sniffing and leading us back. We all follow as I text Meulin to pick us up. By the time we get to the field, Meulin says that she's on her way. We pass the gate that leads to the emus and take a path that leads directly to the amphitheater. By the time we get there, Meulin is in the parking lot. I bid Equius farewell and the rest of us get in the car. Meulin drives us all to my house, smiling all the way. When she pulls into the driveway, we all get out. Karkat glares at the tree, obviously holding a grudge against it. We all head inside and up to my room, closing the door behind us. Terezi gets a call on her flip phone and answers it, and it's her mom, Ms. Pyrope.

"Hello."

"Yeah, we just got back."

"Well, I was hoping to hang out a bit more."

"Could you pick me up then?"

"I'll see." She puts her hand to the phone and looks in my general direction. "Think Meulin could give me a ride home?"

"Purrobably not, we've been running low on gas, it was bad enough trying to get her to drive us to the forest."

"It's a no, Pyrope."

"Yeah, sorry. Well I can't walk home."

"Okay, see you in ten." She hangs up. "I gotta get packed up. Could you two help me?"

"Sure thing. Wanna help, Karkat? You don't have to."

"I think I'm fine. That hike was loooooooooong!"

"Okay, here's your… pants. And shirt and, I don't know what this is."

Terezi grabs it and starts blushing, she leans up to my ear and whispers, "That's my bra."

"But it's so mangled!" I yell.

"Eh."

"What're you two talking about?" Karkat asks, looking over. I quickly snatch Terezi's bra and hide it behind my back. "What's that?"

"You honestly don't want to know," I state plainly. Terezi elbows me pretty hard in the side, and I yelp. Karkat turns back to his nails, trying to get the grime out from underneath them. I place everything in Terezi's backpack, handing it to her and guiding her downstairs. She heads outside and sits on the porch bench, me next to her. In no time Karkat is outside with us, leaning against the pole. Latula drives up in a black sedan with Ms. Pyrope in the passenger's seat.

"Terezi! Get in the car, the law waits for no one!" Ms. Pyrope yells from her seat.

"Coming, Ms. Pyrope!" Terezi shouts towards her mom, standing up and making her way to the vehicle with her cane. She gets in the car and waves at us before she gets in. They drive off, leaving Karkat and I on my porch.

"Two things, one, who was that that got Terezi, and two, is she a lawyer?" Karkat questions me.

"That was Terezi's mom in the passenger's side and her older law student sister. And yes, her mom is a lawyer," I state, standing up and heading toward the door. I open it and let him inside, following him up the stairs and to my room. He sits on my bed, and I start deflating the air mattress. I throw the covers towards my bed, and they land on him (OH MY GOSH HIS FACE!). I take the cap out and fold the mattress in half, getting some air out in doing so. Then I sit on it, making an abundance of air shoot out. Karkat snickers, looking at me slowly making my way down to the floor. "Wanna help?" I ask.

"Sure," he replies and sits on the other side, making it go down even faster. When it is as far down as we can get it, we fold it in half again, sit on it, repeat. We do that until all the air is gone.

"When is Meulin going to drive you home?" I question.

"Whenever she wants to. It's Saturday," Karkat states. He then gets a call on his phone. "Hi Kankri.

"You want me to spend the night? Why?

"Aranea? Really? Fine, I'll ask." He says into his phone. Then to me, "Could you ask Meulin if I could spend the night? Kankri insists on having blabbermouth Serket over tonight for dinner, and he doesn't want me in the house because I insult her whenever I see her, which has been twice. Think I can stay?"

I stand up and race downstairs and up to Meulin and begin signing furiously, "Can Karkat spend the night?..." and then tell her why.

"Yes, as long as he follows my rules. He must sleep on the couch, you guys can't be in your room with the door shut past eight, and he cannot be upstairs past nine," she explains, her seriousness shown from lack of cat puns.

"Yes! I am certain he will follow the rules!" I yell happily as I rush upstairs and tell him the news.

Into the phone, he says, "It's a yes, see you tomorrow sometime? Okay, bye blabby." Karkat shuts his phone and shoves it in his pocket. "Are there any regulations I have to follow?"

"Why, yes," I speak, then relay the rules to him.

"I think I might be able to manage that. While you were gone I asked Kankri to drop off some of my Rom Coms so we can watch them later, if you want," he states.

"Sure, when should he be here?" I inquire.

"About five, so in two hours. He going to drop them off before he gets little miss bookworm," Karkat explains.

"Okay, purrhaps we can go downstairs and make something!"

"What kind of something?" he queries, bewildered.

"In the kitchen, you know, cook!" I exclaim.

"Oh, what would we make?" he asked.

"Wanna make funny shaped cookies? It's purretty fun!" I jump up and down, excitement filling my voice.

"Okay, whatever you want to do," he says, opening the door for me so we can go downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it so far! Please Comment and Kudos!


	6. Cookies!

"What's wrong with me?!" Karkat asks furiously, I'm snickering, trying not to laugh my head off. He has a gigantic glob of chocolate chip cookie dough on the end of his nose, probably just out of his sight. I turn to the batter and keep stirring, trying not to pay attention to him. "Nepeta, what is it? You're snickering, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I say, stilled turned away, a smirk on my face. He grabs my shoulder and turns me around, glaring directly at me.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No," I lie.

"Tell the truth."

"I am, there is nothing on your face," I explain, staring at it.

"Is there something on my nose?"

"No?"

"Is that a question?"

"No?"

"Nepeta."

"Yes?"

"So there's something on my nose."

"No?"

"Nepeta!"

"Yes?"

"UGH!" Karkat exclaims, then holds my shoulders. "Is there cookie batter on my nose?"

"Yes."

"Could you get it off?" he questions me, his hands still on my shoulders. I take my finger and swipe the batter off his nose, licking it off my finger. "Thanks." He states, letting go of my shoulders. I turn back to the batter and continue stirring, hoping to get the flour completely mixed in. I ask him to get a cookie sheet and grease it. I can hear the scraping of the pan coming out of the cupboard, and he asks where the spray is.

"Shelf over the oven, towards the left," I state, and hear it open, but I can tell he grabbed something besides the butter spray. In no time there's flour coating my hair. "AHH!"

"You asked for it," he teases, and I grab a handful of flour and throw it at his shirt. He grumbles slightly and grabs the cornstarch, opening it and throwing the contents at me, and there's a smile on his face, a smile! I take a gigantic handful of flower and throw it up in the air, it scattering everywhere and obscuring my whereabouts. I crouch down low and pounce, grabbing his legs and pushing him back. "FUCK!" he yells, and topples almost on top of me, then he grabs my feet and yanks me toward him. I sit up, flour still flying everywhere, but starting to settle. Karkat sets a gigantic glob of cookie dough on the end of my nose, and puts a big smirk on his face. I scoop some of the flour off the floor and throw it in his face. He sputters for a second, then grabs my jacket sleeve and turns me around next to him, taking a handful of flour, and wrapping his arm behind my back and shoving the flour in the side of my hair. I yelp, grabbing at his hand. I hear a small laugh coming from him, and he asks, "Done yet?"

I throw more flour at him and stand up. "Now, yes."

He drags me back down, "Well I'm not," he says, taking the cookie dough from my nose, and lets me stand back up. I grab the butter spray and grease the cookie sheet, then start plopping globs of dough on it. I fill up the sheet with twenty cookies, leaving about four cookies worth left, not being able to fit them on the pan. The oven finishes pre-heating, and I stick them in, setting the timer for the correct amount of time.

"We should go clea-" I get cut off by the knocking of the door. I go and answer it.

"Hello- What has happened to you?" Kankri asks. I realize I'm covered in flour.

"Karkat and I are baking cookies," I reply joyously.

Kankri raises an eyebrow. "Well," he continues, holding out a small backpack, I accept it. "Here's the stuff Karkat requested. I hope you guys don't get too much flour on yourselves, and tell him he should really take a shower as soon as possible. I don't want him tracking flour over your very nice house. And also, should you two need any assistance, I am always here to hel-" Karkat slams the door in his face. It takes him a few seconds to walk off the porch.

"What was that about?" I inquire of Karkat.

"If I didn't shut the door, he would have been ranting for hours on end on your doorstep, maybe even invited himself in. Anyways, we should get cleaned up," he explains.

"Yeah, did Kankri pack you any clothes?" I question.

"Should've," he responds, opening the bag. "Yeah, two shirts, two jeans, and some other stuff."

"Okay, I'll set up the shower fur you, then I'll use the downstairs one fur myself."

"We're going to take showers at the same time?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Won't it get cold?"

"No, we have a big water heater," I state, lying. We have a normal sized heater, and my shower will be freezing cold, but he'll get a warm one.

"Okay, well, let's get going."

I march upstairs and into the bathroom, him behind me. I turn on his shower and set it to a warm setting, then show him how to work it. I lock the door on my way out and go over to my room to grab my own clothes. I get a fuchsia hoodie and a slightly lighter shirt with a pale pink half full half hollow heart. I also grab a pair of jeans and a towel, walk downstairs, and into the downstairs bathroom. I lock the door, set my stuff down on the counter, and go to the shower. I turn it on, undress, and shower. When I'm done, I get out and dry off. My hair takes forever to dry, so I put it in a couple of tight braids and get dressed. I leave the bathroom with my floured clothes in hand to throw in the washer, and almost run directly into Karkat. His face is almost ghost white, his pupils are almost bright red. The roots of his hair look vanilla, the rest of it dyed dark brown. His clothes look almost identical to the ones he always wears. "Ugh, sorry," he says.

"It's purrfectly fine. You wait down here, and if you don't mind I'll throw your dirty clothes in the washer with mine," I offer, feeling shy for some reason.

"Sure, thanks," he replies, handing me his flour coated clothes. I turn and walk to the mud room, opening up the washer, and tossing the clothes in. I put the stuff in and turn it on. Walking back out, I see Karkat staring at the cookies in the oven.

"They're probably done. Here, let me look," I say, walking to the oven. "Ooo! Those are done!" I take the oven mitt and open the oven, pulling the cookies out.

"How long will we have to wait for them to cool?" Karkat questions.

"Five, ten minutes, I'd say. We might want to stay in here so Meulin doesn't eat them all," I respond. We end up sitting at the counter just staring at them, poking them every so often to see if they're cool yet. Eventually they do cool down, and we dig in. They were so delicious! After I've had two warm, gooey cookies, I look at all the flour spread over the kitchen. "Ugh, we're going to have to clean this. At least we can have fun!" I say.

"That's a lot of flour…" Karkat replies. I stand up and grab the broom and dust pan, setting the dust pan on the counter and start sweeping. I sweep about half the kitchen and get a gigantic pile. I grab the dust pan and sweep the flour into it, pouring it into the trash bin. Karkat stands up and takes the broom from me. "I've got the rest."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. It was half my mess, too," he responds, starting to sweep the other half of the kitchen. Meulin is going to be so angry if she finds out. That is if she does. I sit back down at the counter and start munching on a cookie, but not taking ginormous bites. He gets done pretty quickly and I offer to go upstairs. "Sure."

We head upstairs and into my bedroom. I finally get the chance to show him just about where everything is. Karkat asks about my computer drawing pad, so I get it out and plug it in. He watches as I start drawing a picture of the cat I want, my mom was going to get him, but now we have to pay for her expenses first. I'm going to name him Pounce de Leon, after my French roots. I could name him after my Irish side, but Pounce the Lion doesn't sound good in Gaelic. Pounce de Leon has all white fur, except for a cream colored "M" marking on his forehead that indicates that he's a tabby. He's stalking the observer, ready to pounce on his prey. I look over at Karkat for a second and he's just staring at the picture, dumbfounded. I put in one last line and switch over to a slightly darker vanilla and add some detail and shading. When I finish, Karkat asks if I could draw him, and I tell him to sit in the corner opposite of me. Probably not on purpose, he has a little pout on his face, so I start with his head. He fidgets every so often, and I have to walk over and readjust him. It takes me about half an hour to get the line work done, then I go onto the first layer and splotch color about where it should be. I put the line work on top of it and erase the extra colors. After about an hour of work, I finish. He jumps up and races towards the computer. I turn it around and show it to him.

"Sure you didn't just take a picture and erase my surroundings?" he inquires.

"I'm sure. I drew the whole thing. You wanna try to draw something?" I question.

"I can't draw," he states.

"Oh, I'll help you!" I exclaim, turning the pad toward him. He hesitantly grabs the stylus and draws a crooked line.

"I'm done," he declares. "I call this Line of the Shits."

"Come on, I know you can do better than that. Here, try and draw… My cat hat!" That'll work, won't it?

"Uh, I could try, but it'll look like shit."

"Don't get yourself down, just try!"

"Fine," he gives up, picking up the stylus again and starting to draw. I wait about three minutes and he turns the laptop around. It has an oval with a curved rectangle under it, and three dots for the face. There are also to blue cat ears. It's somewhat sloppy, but recognizable.

"It looks great!" I compliment.

"For a first try," he adds. "Hey, wanna go downstairs and watch one of those rom coms?"

"Sure, if I can get Meulin upstairs."

"Okay, you go do that."

I rush downstairs in front of Meulin and tart signing. "Karkat and I want to watch a movie, and I don't think it has subtitles on it."

"Ugh, okay. I'll be upstairs drawing if you need me. Can I take some cookies?"

"Sure," I sign. "Just don't take all of them, you get half of what's left." She walks off, grabs five cookies, and walks upstairs. After a minute or two I go upstairs and get Karkat, who has five movies for me to choose from, none of which I have ever seen. There's Dirty Dancing, Spanglish, The Princess Bride, What Women Want, and Juno. The only one that I've heard of is Juno, but we're going to have to watch it later in the year in Health. I take a good look at them, and decide the Princess Bride looks the best. He gives me a brief overview of it, and it sounds even better. I take the disc and put it into the DVD player. Karkat is already sitting on the couch, so I sit next to him and hit play. His eyes are automatically glued to the television, his face almost blank. I let out a little giggle, misplaced, not in sync with the movie. He looks at me, a questioning look in his eye. "Your face, it looks funny," I whisper.

"Why?" he asks.

"You were just staring at the screen with a blank face and it made me laugh."

"Okay, well, keep watching."

I keep my eyes glued to the TV until my stomach starts to growl. I ask Karkat to pause it and stand up, walking to the kitchen. I grab the popcorn popper and pour some kernels in it.I wait for it to start popping, then I realize I forgot the bowl. "NO! DON'T! STAY OFF THE FLOOR! NO! POPCORN! PLEASE! LET ME GRAB A BOWL! OH NO YOU DON'T! THERE! WAIT! NO! GAH!"

"Need help?" Karkat asks, now standing in the doorway.

"AHH!" I yell, sitting on the floor. "No?"

He walks over and puts the bowl under the popper, catching the kernels as they fell out. He lets out a sigh as he helps me up, me being completely embarrassed. I mutter an apology and he says that it's cool. The popper finishes popping the popcorn, Karkat grabs it and we go back into the living room. Once we sit down, I start the movie back up, and Buttercup shoves Dread Pirate Roberts down the hill, and he yells, "As you wish." I gasp, and Karkat starts laughing his head off at me. "Didn't see that coming, did you?"

"No…"

"I did when I first watched this, well, mostly."

I don't respond, instead watch the movie. We slowly munch on the popcorn, waiting for Buttercup and Westley to get married. They eventually do, and the movie ends. I yawn, and say we should get to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short, slightly boring chapter, and the delay. I'll be sure to post a better chapter this weekend.


	7. Another Week

I look to my left, and there is no one, nobody to my right either. My heart races, pounding against my chest because there is no ceiling, no walls, nothing. There's just a white floor that trails off into nothing. I choose a direction and start running, and I see someone. MOM! There she is! Wait up! I try to yell but I'm speechless, I just keep running, sprinting. I never seem to get any closer, she's just standing there in her green shirt, olive overcoat, and long, flowing skirt. Her hair still in its orange-red cascading locks, her eyes glistening jewels on her face. She just stares at me, like I'm something below her, and I don't know why. I could never know why. I scream for her, calling out her name, but there's no sound. I stop in my tracks, falling to my knees and start weeping. I just watch her, and she watches back. Why?

Her mouth turns from a smile to a frown, and she gets a worried look in her eyes. I become frightened as the floor starts rumbling, and it caves in under me. I scream, dropping into the depths of nothingness. I hit, and nothing. I feel pure, like nothing can hurt me, but then I reach down and I can feel the blood pouring out of me. I lay there, probably drifting in and out of consciousness. My head is pounding as I see a blade falling down from above, falling, headed toward me, it's about to penetrate and-

I sit straight up, my head pounding, a cold sweat rolling down my body, soaking my sheets. I go through the things the counsellor told me to think of when things like this happen. My name is Nepeta Leijon, I live in Keizer, Oregon, I have Irish and Greek heritage, and I have an older sister who takes care of me, Meulin Leijon. I have two best friends, Equius Zahhak and Terezi Pyrope, and I have ten friends. My mom is dead, my dad has never been here. I have B's and C's in my classes, I am 4'8", and 103 pounds. I have no reason to be scared or hurt, everything is fine. I get out of bed and grabbed some clothes for today. Just what I usually were, except I grab my camouflage hunting jacket instead. I grab a towel and head to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower, I walk downstairs and grab a bowl of cereal, taking it to the living room and seeing Karkat. How could I have forgotten him being here? Arg! I sit on the floor and start eating, watching the news.

After I get the weather about twice, Karkat starts to stir. He sits up and stretches, probably not noticing me yet. He has black shorts and a grey long sleeve shirt on, and his hair is surprisingly messier than usual. He stares at the TV, most likely wondering why the news is on. I'm one of the only people in my group of friends who watches the news, not including Aradia, and sometimes Vriska. I doubt he's one of them. He looks around and sees me, jumping and grabbing the blanket he had, and clutching it. I let out a giggle and he glares at me as I turn back to the TV. I finish eating my cereal and walk into the kitchen, placing the bowl and spoon in the sink after rinsing them off. I head back into the living room and Karkat is staring at me.

"You wear camo?" he asks, looking bewildered.

"Yeah, Equius's dad gave it to me when I went hunting with him, Equius, and Horrus. It was really fun! I almost was able to shoot that deer with my arrow!" I exclaim, Karkat just staring at me. "What?"

"N-nothing," he says, standing up and walking upstairs to who knows where because he passed the downstairs bathroom. I sit on the still warm couch and watch the news until the hour is over, and Karkat finally wanders downstairs.

"Where were you?" I inquire.

"On the hardwood floor laying there," he states. I ask why and he doesn't know. "By the way Kankri is going to pick me up at noon."

"Okay, that's in an hour. Want to go outside until he gets here?"

"Well, you have to give me back my clothes from yesterday, first," he states.

"Oh, right!" I turn and head to the mud room and open the dryer, grabbing his clean clothes and leaving mine. I walk back and hand them to him as he's stuffing his bag full of stuff. "Um… Shouldn't you get changed?"

He looks down at himself and realizes he's still in his pajamas. "Oh, yeah… I should, um. Go change," he stutters. I think he's embarrassed, but I don't know why. He grabs his stuff and walks to the downstairs bathroom, locking himself in it. I sit on a stool and wait for him, and eventually he comes out. He sets his stuff on the counter and says he wants to go outside. I stand up and open the door, ushering him through it. He automatically walks over to the tree and kicks it as hard as he can. "Take that, fucker."

"Karkat, it's just a tree."

"And it made me trip. It deserves to suffer!"

"I'm not sure if it can suffer…" I reply, watching Karkat kick it again and fall on his butt. He glares at the tree some more and walks over to where I am on the bench and sits next to me. We talk until Kankri shows up, Karkat runs inside and grabs his stuff, running for the car. I giggle a little bit as I watch them drive away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I arrive at school, being greeted by Terezi, Equius, and Vriska in the lunchroom. I sit with them as I wait to be able to put my stuff in my locker. Kanaya shows up eventually and sits with us, announcing that she is being switched to first lunch based on the fact that she got switched out of her fourth period elective.

I get to lunch and sit down at the table, not feeling hungry. I get out my sketchbook and realize the last picture I drew inside of it was my mom, and I look at it. Starting not to feel as happy, I flip to the next page and start sketching out a still-life of the cafeteria.

"Whoa!" Karkat says from behind me, making me jump and almost mark the page. "How'd you do that?!"

"I-I don't know, I just did?" I shakily reply.

He sits next to me, leaning on me slightly as I draw. I feel a blush creeping on my face, and I don't know why, but I keep drawing. Kanaya walks up and sits on the other side of me, a snicker escaping her lips. She watches me draw too, as Terezi and Vriska sit further down and out of my way, and Equius, for some reason, isn't here yet. Oh, yeah. He had a physical today at the doctor's. I keep drawing, adding Karkat and Kanaya talking on the left wall by the door. I can feel Karkat lean a bit more on me, trying to see. I lean back a tiny bit, giving him a better view, as I put the principal and vice-principal conversing by the far doors, about a hundred feet from Karkat and Kanaya. I put Terezi and Vriska sitting on the stage, even though they're not supposed to, across the sea of students. Equius and I are standing along the left wall by the kitchen line. I start putting in all the kids at the crowded tables between me and the stage. There are a multitude of uncharacterized students at the tables, two are fighting over a rubber band. I finish the last touches, and scotch it over to Karkat so he can see. He stares at it for a couple seconds, and tries to say something, but can't. I giggle and push it toward Kanaya and she studies it for a few seconds, complimenting it. I have Vriska scoot over and look at it for a second while Terezi is talking about something she doesn't care about. She gives me a thumbs up and turns back to Terezi, muttering an agreement. I smile and close my sketchbook, turning toward Karkat, who's still speechless. I snicker, and that pulls him back.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" he exclaims, looking incredulous at me. A keep smiling as I sit there, looking at him. The lunch bell rings and we all stand up, Karkat and I walk to language arts, meeting Vriska there. After the period I head to the locker room, dressing down and heading to the gym. By now Equius is back from the doctor's and is heading into the gym himself, turning toward me and holding his arms out as I charge toward him, jumping at the last second and being caught by him.

"I fare you are doing well, Nepeta," Equius states.

"Purrhaps you could tell me," I respond, a little giggle in my voice. He sets me down and gives me a smile.

"ZAHHAK! GET YOUR GLASSES OFF!" the teacher yells as soon as she walks in the door from habit. Equius swipes off his broken sunglasses and puts them in his pocket. His eyes are sensitive to light, so that's why he's allowed to wear them everywhere else, but the gym teacher doesn't want to pick up broken glass, he already cracked them lifting weights at home.

"Yes, ma'am, right away," he states afterward, walking to his role spot at the back by the bleachers. Mine is in the middle next to Aradia's. We do our stretches and exercises while the teacher takes roll. We go outside and run our lap, then comeback inside to play kickball. We get to choose partners, so I team up with Feferi and we sit down, the teacher making one of us stand up. I'm the first one up out of the two of us, so Equius makes sure to stand up, poor Tavros. I've been having these bad feelings about him, like something bad is going to happen. I sure hope nothing does! Anyways, the teacher has all the people who stood up go to the kicking side while all the people who remained seated go out into the field. I immediately run to Equius, standing second in line next to him, Kanaya next to me, Gamzee toward the back. When Equius kicked the ball it ended up almost hitting a rickety Tavros in the face, and ends up in the bleachers on the other side, never hitting the ground. Not that anyone was really impressed, it was Equius. He jogs around the bases and makes a home run before anyone can even get the ball unstuck. It's half-flat and they need to get a new one. They line up and toss the ball lightly for me, and I kick it, making it past everyone and keeps rolling to I don't know where, I just run to the first base. Kanaya kicks the ball when rolled to her, and she runs to my base as I run to the next base, which Eridan is at. He smirks at me as I wait for the next person to kick, he taps my shoulder. I step as far away as I can while staying on the base, and he crosses his arms. The person kicks the ball and I run, wanting to get away from the creep. I make it to the next base and decide to run for home plate. I make it and sit next to Equius, cheering for what I did. The next few people go, Kanaya gets out and sits by us, and Gamzee sneaks over to where we are, sitting next to me. He smiles a big toothy grin down at me, he being over a foot taller. Ugh, why do I have to be so short?

"Hey, sis. Ya did well, getting your homeruner whateva," he compliments, his breath smelling of pot smoke.

"Thanks," I reply, trying not to breathe through my nose. "Why aren't you going?"

"Eh, I don't motherfuckin' feel like it, ya know?" he responds, an eyelid half closed, his light brown hair skewed in every direction. The teacher announces there are three outs and Equius and I stand up, walking to the outfield. Gamzee stays behind, leaning against the wall and the teacher asks him what side he's on. "The Far Side!" he yells, laying down and throwing his arms into the air. She lets out an exasperated sigh and turns around, telling Equius that he can't pitch, even though it's his turn. He takes first base, and I get second, hoping to get someone out. The first few people kick the ball, and one gets a run. I almost get one out, but Kanaya didn't toss it quick enough.

When the game is done, we go to the locker rooms and get changed and ready for our next class. I walk with Aradia, Equius, and Tavros to Health, almost losing Tavros after a run-in with Vriska. We get through the period and I leave, heading for my locker with Karkat behind me. After grabbing my backpack and stuffing my obliterated binder inside, he and I walk down two flights of stairs to the ground level and exit the building. We sit on one of the benches and talk, the crowd slowly thinning out around us. Eventually he asks if I play any instruments.

"I can somewhat play the piano, and I played the violin in elementary school," I answer.

"Really?" he questions.

"Yeah, do you play anything?"

"Yeah, I'm fourth-chair cello in the advanced orchestra. I'm not the best, but Purdy says I have potential."

"Purdy?"

"Yeah, he's the director. There are only four cellos, so I'm last chair, but I just got here so I have to wait for the chair test," he explains.

"Oh, cool. When's your first concert?" I inquire.

"I don't know, we're doing Christmas songs, so I can just assume around Christmas." He replies.

"Purrhaps I'll come, if I can," I say. "Meulin should let me go."

"Okay, I don't quite remember what we're playing, but I can say that it's good."

I nod, pulling out my sketchbook, flipping to the next blank page, starting to draw Karkat playing a cello. I'm about halfway done when he asks what I'm drawing, and I refuse to show him. I finish and show it to him. He stares at in, his face not showing any emotion but shock. I get scared for a second before he smiles at it, then says that the 'f'-holes are facing the wrong way. I pout and fix it, showing it to him again, and he keeps looking at it, admiring it. Meulin shows up, so I quickly snap the book shut and shove my pencil in the spiral. I stand up, grabbing my backpack and walking over, Karkat behind me. We get in the car and Meulin starts driving, heading towards Karkat's. After we drop him off, we head to the store quickly, getting some food, including some fresh beef-roast! We also get fresh bread, some ice cream, and other stuff.

When we get home, my phone vibrates alerting me of a message. I take it out and it's Tavros. He asks me if I want to go to a convention this weekend with him, Aradia, and Vriska. I politely refuse, saying Equius wouldn't let me, and I wouldn't want to go anyways, who knows what's going to happen at those conventions. I'm only thirteen! Anyways, he understands my reasoning. Meulin has already seasoned the roast and is putting it in the oven when I walk in. The oven preheats as she closes the door, checking the time and calculating in her head what time it would be done, I think it would be about eight. A bit late, but still edible. I walk upstairs, going into my bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, whoever is reading this. I have a lot stacked on my plate, but I cranked what you just read out. Please comment, by the way, it's nice to get feedback to your stories.


	8. Counselling

Mmmm… I can still taste it in my mouth, the succulent juices of the roast, along with some instant mashed potatoes. I lick my lips as I head upstairs for the second time tonight, removing my cat collar and bobby pin that keeps my hair looking somewhat okay since I can't wear my hat at school. When I get into my room I realize that my pester chum alert is going off, and I notice its Kanaya.

\- grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

GA: Nepeta I Wish To Speak With You

GA: Are You There Nepeta

GA: So You Are Just Going To Be Silent

GA: How Convenient

AC: :33 sorry, i was eating, what do you want to say to me?

GA: Well I Was Going To Console You Because You Seemed Agitated During Physical Education But You Seem Better Now I Guess I Will Just Leave

AC: :33 no! don't leave kanaya!

GA: Well If You Insist I Guess I Will Stay What Are You Even Doing

AC: :33 i just finished eating and now i'm talking to you, why?

GA: No Reason Im Just Dreadfully Bored

AC: :33 well, i have to go, meulin is telling me to go to bed. see you tomorrow, okay?

GA: Okay Rest Well

-arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA] –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"HEY NEP, PHYCYATRY'S TODAY! GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP!"

"ARG! MEULIN! YOU'RE BEING LOUD AS HECK! GET OFF ME!"

"ARE YOU UP?!"

"Yes, I'm up! Stop yelling!"

"Sorry!"

"Urgh…"

I crawl out of bed, shoving Meulin off of me with a small grunt. I trudge downstairs after her and grab the bowl of cereal that's already poured and start munching. When I finish I head upstairs, slightly more awake. Why is she making me get up at five thirty? Oh wait, the meeting fricking starts at seven! I hate when she thinks I'll kindly get up that early. I absolutely hate missing school, but the schools insist that Meulin and I go through psychotherapy for a while. At least they're paying for it. I head into the bathroom and run a brush through my red hair and wash my face, making myself look somewhat presentable. Back in my room, I grab my black shirt with the logo of Equius's favorite archery range, a pair of fuchsia leggings, and my jacket. It still smells like her…

I march downstairs and back into the kitchen, where Meulin sits at the counter, finishing up her cereal, complete and ready to go. It's six-thirty, so she finishes her cereal and goes outside with me. We stuff our backpacks into the trunk and get in the car, Meulin starting it up and pulling out. It takes about twenty minutes to get there, and the parking lot is enormous! The therapy clinic is in a wing of the normal doctor's office, but still, why is the parking lot so huge? We park by the door and get out, locking up the vehicle and heading inside.

White.

The lobby is white.

What is it with people and white being "fashionable".

Ugh, anyways, Meulin leads me to the desk and checks us in, the woman pointing us to the waiting area. We sit in white "designer" chairs while only a few people, mostly pinned up in suits and ties, pass. My mind blanks while Meulin and I wait for the doctor to come out, and eventually I hear an assistant call out.

"Nepeta Leijon," says a woman with a kind smile, but I can't tell if it's forced. She's pretty tall and her black hair is tied back in a braid, loose tendrils framing her dark brown face. A loose purple blouse hangs on her torso, and a pair of long black slacks flow around her legs, ending right above her flats. I stand up and walk over to her, my jacket flowing behind me. She smiles and leads me to her office, where there's a big puffy couch and color. There is actually color! Two big paintings of abstract art cover the walls along with a desk, a bunch of shelves, and one filing cabinet. There's a lava lamp in the corner that has yet to be turned on, and a few personal pictures. The woman ushered me to sit on the couch, and I oblige, not being able to refuse. We go through my feelings and my grades and whatnot. The session is over pretty quick and I leave, Meulin being called in after me. I sit back in the waiting area and wait. Oh, how I wish I had my sketchbook! Why did I leave it in the car? I start thinking of what class I should be in, based on the time. Hmm… school hasn't even started yet, it's going to start in about twenty minutes Oh well, I'll miss the first half of science. Meulin walks out and motions for me to come over to her. I do as she says.

"Okay, ready to go?" she asks.

"Yeah, you were quick," I respond.

"Yeah, the doctor didn't have much to say to my, or I to her either. Anyways, let's go."

We leave the clinic and get back in the car, and it takes Meulin a couple of times to get it to start. She drops me off at school and leaves, leaving me on the porch of the school. I walk inside and it's most of the way through first period. Yes! Anyways, I check in and head to my locker on the third floor, sheesh, why are there are so many steps? I take as long as possible to empty out my backpack, and I look at the stuff in my locker. There's a mirror that shows me myself, I see my peach colored skin that has freckles splattered across the surface. I also have a small mouth, and very thin lips. My nose has an outward crook in it that makes me look Greek, but then I have olive green eyes and bright orange red hair that obviously says I'm Irish. My hair is a mess, even when I brush it. Kanaya once curled it for me, or attempted to. It didn't work. At. All. Next to the mirror is a picture of mom, Meulin, and I at the Oregon State Fair. We went every year. We never missed a day of the fair and we always went on every ride. I loathed the big roller coaster, but went on it anyways because Meulin would drag me. I loved the Ferris Wheel because I would be so high up that I could see the house, but I had to drag Meulin there because she's scared of heights. I feel a tear welling in my eyes. I slam my locker and turn around, sliding down the wall and sit on the floor. I have my binder in my lap, so I pick it up and squeeze it in my arms, wiping the last tear from my eyes and standing up. I walk into science and give the teacher the note and sit down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Ahh! Equius! I don't need to be crushed half to death!"

"Oh, sorry, Nepeta. I didn't mean to hug you that hard," Equius apologizes, letting me go and stepping back.

I sit down at the lunch table, not feeling like eating today. "It's fine, I'm just tired."

"Well, sitting there and not eating will not help. Eating healthy is what keeps you strong!" he states, emphasizing the word strong, like he always does.

"Well, I just don't feel like eating, Equius…"

"Nonsense! I demand you get in line right now."

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"I realize that, but whatever you don't eat I'll have, but you must eat at least one third of it beforehand."

"Fine…" I stand up and walk with him to the lunch line. It's not like I can argue with him for too long about such an inane subject such as eating. He's right anyways, I was being silly.

We sit down, and I take a few bites of my sandwich and set it down, taking it slowly. Karkat and Kanaya sit by us with their trays and continue their conversation. A couple minutes pass and Karkat looks over at me. "Hey, you okay? You aren't eating."

"Yeah."

"Okay, what the fuck kind of asinine answer is that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Eat." He turns back towards Kanaya. I pick up my sandwich and take another two bites out of it and set it back down. Karkat looks back over at me and sighs. "Why aren't you eating? Please tell me you haven't developed a fucking eating disorder. Those things are pointless and probably the stupidest excuse to ever be shitting this planet."

"I don't have an eating disorder, trust me I-"

"Stop bothering her, she doesn't need the likes of you telling her what to and not to do. Mind your own business," Equius commands of Karkat. He then turns to me and says, "Are you okay Nepeta?"

"I'm fine, and you really shouldn't treat Karkat like that. He's a person, you know."

"Well…"

"No, I'm not taking that from you. If you want to be a stuck up snob do it somewhere else!" I yell, loud enough to get the attention of some of the kids next to us. I realize I was yelling, then I look over and see Karkat's mouth agape. I turn back to Equius. "I'm sorry-"

"Nepeta, there is no need. I was being a jerk, so I'm sorry. I did not mean to upset you."

"Well, I bet you were trying to upset him," I say quietly, then stand up, grab my binder, and walk to the bathroom, leaving my plate on the table. When I make it into the bathroom, I walk into a stall and lock it. I sit on the tank of the toilet to make sure that if someone comes after me, they won't know what stall I'm in. I hear someone come in the door of the bathroom.

"Nepeta, Equius says he's sorry," I hear Kanaya's voice say. I don't answer. "Come on, Nepeta, I know you're in here." I still don't answer. I hear her starting to open stalls until she yanks on my door and it doesn't open. She reaches over with her long arm and unlocks it, opening the door to me.

"Hey!" I yell in reaction to her opening the door.

"You aren't naked, and if you were, we're both girls anyways. What has gotten into you?" Kanaya inquires, not expecting an answer. She steps forward into the stall and hugs me, humming something. "Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah…" I say, the tone in my voice not so convincing.

"No you aren't, what happened?"

"I-I don't know."

"Nepeta," she protests.

"Yes?"

"There is something on your mind, what is it?"

"Nothing is on my mind."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Nepeta."

"What?" I question. Kanaya just glares at me.

"This is ridiculous. I guess you will never ever feel better."

"Kanaya?"

"Yes?"

"There is something on my mind…"

"What is it?"

After a brief pause I blurt out, "I like Karkat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes this chapter! I'm just evil, aren't I? Sorry for such a short chapter, and don't forget to comment. I'm ravenous for your guys' feedback! I love you all, and I hope to update really soon!


	9. Crash

"Kanaya?"

"Yes?"

"There is something on my mind…"

"What is it?"

After a brief pause I blurt out, "I like Karkat."

Kanaya looks at me for a bit, and I see a small smile creeping onto her face.

"What?" I ask, my voice quivering.

"Like I didn't already know that."

"W-What..?" My voice is shakier now.

"I don't think anyone else has noticed, but it's just this little thing in your voice that I hear. I've been suspecting you like someone, and you're always hanging around Karkat, so it's just basic process of elimination. Thing is, most people that go to this school are too dumb to realize 1+1=2, let alone any social standings," she concludes. "Your secret is safe, but you might want to suppress your feelings if you aren't ready to tell Karkat, because not everyone here is as dumb as doornails."

"Okay…" I trail off.

"Well, think you're ready to leave your stall yet? "

"No, I'd like to sit here for a couple more minutes, but you can go."

"I'm going to wait for you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Hey, I'm getting a ride, right?"

I lock up, I'd been avoiding him all day. I sit up and act normal. "Yeah."

"Okay, you've just been acting strange all day," he states, which was true.

"Uh…" I curse at myself. "I've just had a stomach ache."

"Oh, why didn't you go home early?" he inquires.

"I don't like missing school."

Karkat sits next to me on the bench, and I tense up again. Karkat sets his hand on my forearm, causing me to jump slightly.

"Hey, calm down, you've been all jumpy since lunch," he says, his voice concerned and slightly agitated.

"S-sorry…"

"Yeah."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Hey Meulin?" I get her attention by patting her shoulder.

"What?" she whips around, not sure what's going on.

"How much money do we have left?" I ask. This is something I've been concerned about for a while.

"Well, mom's life insurance left about ten-thousand dollars, and we've spent about a third of it. We're going on food stamps next month."

"Oh, maybe you should get a job?" I ask.

"Maybe, but who would hire me? I might be able to get a job at the school for the deaf, but otherwise I can't think of anything. I'm thinking on signing up for disability. That would just as well cover you and me for expenses."

"Okay, good." I respond and walk upstairs. I'm still a bit worried about finances, but I guess that's a good enough plan for now. I sit in my chair as a pester chum alert pops up.

\- centaursTesticle [CT] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

CT D- Nepeta

CT D- Are you there, Nepeta

CT D- I command you to answer me, Nepeta

AC :33 what do you want equius?

CT D- What, no absolutely ecstatic greeting

AC :33 no, i don't feel like it

CT D- Nepeta, is everything okay

CT D- You've been acting weird all day

AC :33 i'm fine, equius! just leave me alone!

CT D- Nepeta, I demand you tell me what's wrong, now

AC :33 no

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering centaursTesticle [CT] –

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] changed their mood to OFFLINE –

I am fed up with him.

Completely fed up.

I'm tired.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I hadn't really talked with Karkat for the remainder of the week and he seemed to be getting worried, but I ju8st couldn't let him know, I couldn't. I sit in my room with my unrequited feelings and Terezi sitting at my computer, talking with Aradia. She's keeping me posted on what's going on.

AA well right now were playing the alphabet game!

AC :33 what's that?

AA its where we look for letters in order on street signs

AC :33 cool

AC :33 WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG?

AC :33 sorry, that was terezi

AA thats okay

AA yay! i got z before tavros did

AC :33 cool!

AA arg! vriska's dad almost drove off the road

AA if only my mom would have given us a ride

AA i think he's drunk…

AC :33 what?!

AC :33 why did you get in then?!

AA vriska's yelling at him

AA 12wtfugvyibjmk,/.

\- apocalypseArisen has disconnected –

What?!

I sit there speechless for a few seconds, then call 911.

"Hello, what's your emergency?"

I state in a clear calm voice, "Um, I was talking to my friend and she was saying she thought the driver of the car was drunk. She had previously said that they almost went off the highway, then I got a gurgled message and they disconnected. I think there was a wreck."

"Okay, do you know where the car is?"

"They were driving on I-5 north, they had just passed Wilsonville."

"Thank you for the information, can I get your name and age?"

By this point, I'm shaking, and my voice is reflecting it. "Nepeta Leijon, I'm thirteen."

"Thank you, we'll be sure to contact you once we have more information." Yeah right.

They hang up.

.

.

.

I burst out crying, and Terezi, just hugs me, and I hear a sniffle from her. I wriggle out of her embrace and find Meulin, pouncing on her and squeezing her as tight as I can. I hear Terezi coming downstairs. And I blank.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I come to and Equius is sitting next to me on the couch, along with Karkat and I think Terezi and Sollux are somewhere behind me. The news is on and there's breaking news. A catastrophic one vehicle crash along I-5 between Wilsonville and Tigard. One casualty and two injuries. Four people in the car total, and they are all in the Oregon Health and Sciences University.

"We need to go see them!" I yell, then stand up, almost passing out in the process. Equius catches me, Karkat almost as quick. My head feels light, but I still insist that we go. Equius's dad volunteers to drive us all there, and Meulin says why not. Terezi, Karkat, and Sollux get permission to head up there, and Terezi's mom took a bit but we eventually got her to say yes. We all get into the car and get on our way up there. About when we get to Woodburn I fall asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Karkat jolts me awake when we arrive, and I sit up. I blush a bit when I realize I was leaning on him while I was asleep, but I look out the window to hide it. We pile out of the car and head inside to the children's ward, where Vriska, Tavros, and Aradia should be. At this time we still don't know who's injured, and who's dead. We all run in, and Sollux asks for Aradia, the nurse points in the direction of her room and says all three of them are next to each other. Sollux bursts off and we follow him at a more appropriate pace. We make it to the Emergency ward just as Aradia is getting cleared. She walks out holding a ram plush she adores and is in a hospital gown. She makes her way to the waiting room to where we are muttering a song that I don't quite know.

"Take my love, take my land,

"Take me where I cannot stand.

"I don't care, I'm still free,

"You can't take the sky from me.

"Take me out to the black

"Tell them I ain't comin' back,

"Burn the land and boil the sea,

"You can't take the sky from me.

"There's no place I can be

"Since I found Serenity,

"But you can't take the sky from me."

Her voice cracks on the last note, her voice bleak and solemn all the way through. She shows no emotion, way different from how she used to be. I guess this shook her up. I look at her eyes, and they look dead, they just have a lack of emotion. She looks up at me with a blank expression.

"How are you doing, Aradia?" I question.

"Fine," she replies bluntly.

"You scared?"

"No, I find the concept of death rather pleasing." She responds, her voice monotone. She drops her plush on the ground, the one she's loved to death since she was a kid in Japan, and keeps walking. I pick it up and follow her into the waiting room where her mom and sister are. Her older sister, Damara, starts speaking fluent Japanese at her fairly fast. "Huh?" She repeats herself at a slower rate and Aradia nods. Damara has never bothered to learn English, since her and her mom and sister moved here from Japan when she was seventeen. They moved here because her mother wanted a new life besides whoring for greedy rich men, so they moved here with nothing but the clothes on their backs when Aradia was eleven. Aradia learned English pretty fast in sixth grade, but Damara refused to go to high school and only knows Japanese to this day.

I wander off to find Tavros before they take him to the ICU. After about three minutes I get admittance. He's sitting on his hospital bed and is only half awake, to my amazement. I would have thought he'd be conked out! He sees me and smiles slightly.

"Uhh… Hi, Nepeta," Tavros stutters as I walk in.

"Hi, if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I query.

"I-I, uhhm, I got para-paralyzed from the waist down," he informs.

"Oh, how horrible!" I walk over and hug him, startling him badly.

"Um, you sure you don't have someone else to comfort?" he questions, then sneezes loudly.

"Well," I explain, breaking the hug, "Aradia has enough people around her for the comforting, and he really doesn't want anyone around her. Vriska… I really don't like her, at all. She's a bitch to me."

"Yeah, she's like that with everyone, and everything…"

"Everything?"

"Yeah.. Well, could you g-go check on her? Um.. I'm, sort of, worried about her?"

Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not going in the vicinity of HER! All she's ever been to me is mean, ruthless, and a savage! I am absolutely not checking up on that bitch. Even if Tavros is pleading, I don't care, even if he's been in a wreck, and even if he's para… paralyzed? Damn it! If he can't do it for himself I have to help him, even if it means enduring that stuck up prick. Well, I guess I have to. "Okay, I'll do it!" I assure in fake joy. If I outwardly loathe it then Tavros will insist I don't, and it'll make me feel even worse. Oh, he's so nice, almost too nice. I turn to leave, and Tavros throws in one last thing.

"Uh… Y-you really don't have to do this if you don't want to," he calls.

"No, it's fine! In fact, it's my pleasure!" I exclaim, lying through my teeth. I prance out and ask the nurse where Vriska is. She snickers and points to the room, adding that I'm her first visitor. I walk in and see Vriska crossing her arms. No, let me rephrase, arm. She's missing one. I jump for joy in my head, but out of fake respect I stay on both feet. "What happened?"

"What the fuck do you think happened?! My arm got sliced off in a car wreck! Are you just that ignorant?" she yells, almost screaming. I am glad the doors are sound-proof, otherwise Tavros would be scared. "Who sent you to comfort me? Was it my fuckbag wimpy excuse of a boyfriend? I hate his ass."

Not wanting to lie, I reply, "Yeah, Tavros sent me, I'm not going to lie."

She scoffs, rolling her eyes. "So what did he want you to say?"

"He asked me to check on you."

"Well, you're done checking, so shove off," she threw at me in a frozen retort.

"No."

"No?" she questions, taken aback.

"I'm not done visiting."

"I'll call the nurse to force you out, say you're harassing me."

"Why would I do that?" I question.

"You have all rights to…"

We sit in silence for a bit, mainly unmoving. She finally breaks the silence.

"So why did you do what Tavros asked? You could have said no and walked off," she questions, her voice much more calm now, facing the other direction.

"Well, I wasn't about to let him sit in unknowing while you're rushed into surgery to get that arm patched up."

"It isn't an arm, it's a stub," she corrects, disgusted with it herself.

"Well, you getting a prosthetic?"

"Of course, why the hell wouldn't I?"

"Just asking, sorry."

She let out a long, exasperated, sigh. "Don't be."

"Where are you going after this?" I hesitantly ask.

"Well, with my dad happily dead I get to go back to my mom, you know, the one that lives across from Equius?"

"Yeah, I know."

A doctor walks into wheel Vriska into surgery and kicks me out and into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I say that's a good place to leave it off, eh? The song Aradia sang is by Joss Whedon, but I want all of you to figure out the new fandom I joined! Whoever recognizes it first will get a spoiler, but a small one so don't be disappointed! Don't forget to comment, or I will send my pack of wolves to descend on you in your sleep! Not really, but I do like comments! By the way, I do not own a pack of wolves, or any wolves for that matter. I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Court Cases and Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Aradia was singing in the last chapter was the Ballad of Serenity, otherwise known as the theme song to Firefly!

We're back at my house now, everyone that isn't in the hospital minus Sollux, he stayed up there for Aradia with permission of his dad. I'm lying on my bed, still in a trace of what just happened. Terezi is talking to me, but I'm not particularly listening, and I'm sure she knows it. Karkat is downstairs with Equius, Karkat grabbing a snack, Equius boiling three pots of water because I asked him to, I really don't feel like having anyone up here with me, but I don't know how to get Terezi out, so I'm just tuning her out. Why did this all happen? I don't see why Aradia and Tavros had to have this happen to them. Neither has done anything wrong at all! A small tear falls from my eye.

"Hey, I smell that tear on you. Why are you crying?" Terezi breaks from what she was saying. Ugh, I forgot about her synesthesia.

"Nothing, I-it's nothing…" I trail off. Damn it!

"I smell otherwise," she states. "What's wrong?" I just sit there. "Nepeta, tell me what's wrong now." At this point Karkat walks in and Terezi yells at him, "Hey, this is a female moment!" and he turns around and walks out, still munching on his snack.

I let out a small laugh through my tears, and Terezi just hugs me. We sit that way for a couple minutes until my tear subside. "Um, that was about the accident…" I state, still not believing it happened.

"I wish it didn't happen, but it did, and we have to live with it," Terezi consoles, her voice cracking slightly. Even the famous "Legislacerator" has human emotions.

"We should be getting downstairs, the others will be worrying about us," I say, standing and poking the side of her that is the direction I'm going.

"Y'know, you don't have to do that," she retorts, and I just laugh, leaving the room and making my way downstairs.

"I know, but I guess it's just a habit."

"Yeah, it's fine."

We step downstairs and I'm immediately being conversed with. "Nepeta, I do not see why there is need to boil three pots of water."

"Umm… I wanted to make pasta for everyone," I quickly think up, immediately regretting saying it.

"Well, couldn't it have just been one big pot…?" Equius questions.

"Now that you say so, yeah, I guess I could have," I hesitate, then say, "Why don't we do that then?"

"Because you already have water fucking heated up?" Karkat interjects.

"Watch you language," Equius automatically responds.

I sigh and continue before it can go any further. "We can pour all the water that is heated up into the big pot in the cupboard under the microwave," I point.

"Heh, even I knew that!" Terezi adds.

"That's only because you've known her longer, and you basically have the whole goddamned house memorized!" Karkat retorts.

"Hey, cool it," I say to no one in general, since I seem to be in a room of hot-heads. I grab the pot from under the microwave and pour the three smaller pots of warm water into it, filling up four fifths full. I wander over to the pullout shelf and grab three full boxes of different kinds of pasta, Farfalle, Rigatoni, and Rotini. I wait for the water to boil, the others behind me, talking. I'm not really paying attention, and eventually I hear Karkat get all up in a huff about something and storm off into the bathroom. I giggle a tiny bit, and I feel Terezi and Equius both giving me a funny look. I pretend nothing happened. Once the water boils I realize I don't have a spoon. I frantically search around for one and realize none are clean. I grab a dirty one and scrub it off with soap, drying it off afterwards and returning to my boiling pot. I put a tiny bit of salt in and pour in all three boxes, stirring for a bit and turn around. Terezi and Equius are both still giving me a funny look. "What?" I inquire.

Terezi loosens her gob first. "What was all that about?"

"I didn't have a clean spoon," I calmly reply with a smile.

"No, I mean the thing with… Ah, never mind," she waves it off, and I mentally stop holding my breath. It's bad enough one person knows, even if it's Kanaya, whom I trust. I sure hope she keeps mum on the subject. Terezi grasps her see stick and taps it around, making her way over to the staircase to go upstairs and grab something, even though she obviously doesn't need it. I stir the pasta again before it starts sticking.

"Hey, where the fuck is Terezi? Did her mom drag her color sniffing ass out of here?" Karkat questions upon his return.

"Nope, and the colorful insult wasn't needed," Terezi retorts as she clambers back down the stairs, one of her dragon plushes in hand, a noose trailing behind it.

"Okay, what the fuck is that and why does it have something that belongs of a medieval gallows hanging off its neck?" he inquires.

"Oh, you mean lemonsnout and his noose? The senator has done many evil crimes not worth mentioning, and I was going to hang him in the front yard as a display for wrong-doers that dare to cross my nose sight," she explains, cackling at the end.

"Well, we will have to wait for after dinner, maybe we can torture him in the process with the wait?" I suggest.

"What a brilliant idea! Hear that lemonsnout? You're trial has been delayed for possible questioning."

I just giggle at this, Equius stands there sweating, and Karkat has the most confused look on his face! He gets a bit agitated and says, "What's all this roleplaying shit about?"

"Ac sighs and says that she's told cg about this before, and he purrobably wasn't listening." I respond, rolling my r when I use my cat-pun, but only then.

"Gc cackles at the scene before her and remarks about how cg never pays attention," Terezi interjects, referring to herself as her role-play character.

Karkat looks at Equius for help, but he just adjusts cracked sunglasses upon his face, shrugging. "Ac remempurrs cg's crab and pawnders whether he'll use it and join in!" I exclaim, basically asking Karkat to join. Equius raises an eyebrow.

"Fuck no," Karkat refuses.

"The mighty dragon sneaks up behind the crab, sniffing out where he is," Terezi whispers, sneaking up behind Karkat. She jumps up and yells, "She grabs the crab in her massive talons!"

Karkat cowers in front as an impulsive reaction. "No, gc- I mean you didn't grab me in your talons, you don't have talons! What kind of load of shit is this?"

I sigh. "You're no fun," I accuse.

"Thanks, I try," Karkat retorts, crossing his arms.

I remember the pasta and turn around, stirring it. It's sticking a little, but otherwise it's perfectly fine. Then I start thinking about sauce. I walk to the refrigerator and grab the Velveeta, then grab the cheese slicer. As I work, I keep talking. "So, after we hang lemon snout, what do you guys want to do?"

"We should make Equius a character!" yells Terezi.

"I'd very much rather not do that," Equius states.

"For once, I finally agree with the asshole."

"Be nice, he's better than you think."

"Fine, maybe we can watch him hang," Karkat suggests.

"Who exactly?" Equius questions, his voice low and threatening.

"Whoa, calm down, you huge, sweaty muscle-beast. I meant the dragon plush," Karkat states.

"Scalemate," Terezi corrects, then says, "Or, we could reenact the court case," bringing us back on topic.

"Hmm… What do you guys think?" I ask, responding to Terezi's request. But before anyone can respond, there's a knock at the door. Wait, a knock? Who would be here at this hour? It's too late for a door to door salesman, but it could be the McNary marching band coming around to pick up pop cans, thing is it's a bit early in the year for that. I can tell even the adults are startled, because the only sound in the house is the boiling pasta. I'm the first to react, but only by a few milliseconds because Meulin is already up and to the door before I exit the room. I have no clue why, but everyone is caught in the suspense of the burning question: Who's at the door? I hear Meulin talking to someone who is most likely male, but I wouldn't be too surprised if it were a girl. We all stand in our spots, and wait. Finally, Meulin turns.

"Terezi, it's for you."

Terezi stands dumbfounded for a bit, then walks over to the door. "Oh, miss Pyrope. Hi. Umm... What do you want?"

"You should have messaged, or called! I did not know where you are and I am legally responsible for you."

"I-I'm sorry, could I stay here a bit, though?"

"I don't care, I need Latula to drive me over to the courthouse for a small claim, but either you're spending the night or getting picked up afterwards. Take the extra house key if you decide to spend the night, but I need you to tell Latula if you are. We need to go."

Terezi stands there for a bit, and then adjusts her glasses, shutting the door and immediately asking if she could spend the night. Meulin shrugs, reading her lips, and then saying that everyone could spend the night, and then that I'm making a crap-ton of pasta anyways.

I'm debating whether to feel offended or pleased. Turning back to the pasta, I start thinking of what we'll be doing tonight. Gah, I hate planning. In a few minutes I finish up, and everyone in the other room is talking. I tell them dinner is ready and sit on the couch, my own bowl in hand. Pasta is cheap, and delicious with butter and just a little salt. All cheap, and mostly healthy. Yeah, we're being careful of money now…

Everyone finishes eating, and Equius, Karkat, Terezi, and I head upstairs to prosecute Lemonsnout. Terezi's the lawyer, Karkat is the judge, Equius is the bailiff, and I represent the jury. I think that makes a pretty good courtroom, don't you?

"The court is in session," Karkat declares, slapping his hand on the desk. "Terezi, make your goddamned point."

"The judge is supposed to be respectful," Terezi whispers.

"I don't give a fuck, tell me your case."

Terezi stands for a second, then begins. "Lemonsnout here has committed several cases of fraud in the states of Idaho, California, Nevada, New Mexico, Washington, and Oregon. He has cheated thousands of people out of millions of dollars. The defendant is accused of being a false businessman."

"Well, do you have evidence?"

"Why yes I do. Here are several written accounts of people paying and never receiving claimed product. I also have several witnesses among our audience today," she concludes, handing Equius several sheets of scribbled on pages. He takes them over to Karkat.

"Yes these are indeed valid," he states, sarcasm dripping and staining the floor, a smirk on his face.

"Just go with it," Terezi complains.

"Fine, fine. I think this is enough evidence for me to make a ruling."

"No, you can't make the ruling! Nepeta will, and it hasn't been long enough anyways. Tell me to bring some witnesses up!" Terezi exclaims, obviously pumped up about it.

"Okay, bring whatever witnesses you have up."

Terezi races over to the other side of the room and grabs at her big bag. After pulling out four or five multi-colored scalemates, she returns to the stands, bringing Professor Watermelonnose up. He has a green outer, while he is so said stuffed with dark pink stuffing. She calls him to the stands and starts asking him questions. "Did you pay Lemonsnout five thousand dollars for a product or service?" "Did you ever receive this product or service?" "No? Well, you are dismissed." She throws the Professor against the wall, wrestling the next one in, Colonel Peachneck. She goes through the same routine and throws the Colonel against the wall next to Watermelonnose. Last, but not least, Mrs. Licoricescales. The same questions are asked, and she is thrown against the wall with the other two scalemates. "Your honor," she snarls, "the prosecution is finished."

"Now what? Do I get to claim him guilty now?"

"No, Nepeta gets to do that, and Lemonsnout has to present his case."

Karkat huffs, "Lemonsnout, convince me otherwise."

Lemonsnout just sits there on his chair

Terezi raises her hand. "Your honor?"

"Yeah?"

"May I bring another witness to the stands?"

"I don't fucking care."

She grabs Lemonsnout and puts him in the stands. "Senator, did you ever intend to give any product to these nice people?" "Answer me Lemonsnout." "Well, if you are going to uncooperative then it will just pin up against you. The witness is dismissed." She puts the plush back on his seat and returns to her side.

"Can Nepeta make the fucking decision now?" Karkat demands.

"Wait!" I interject. "Bring in the dancing lobsters!"

Karkat, Equius, who has been uncharacteristically silent, and Terezi all stare at me, then Terezi starts cracking up. Equius cracks a smile, while Karkat just sits there blank faced, staring at me. I smile, trying to lighten the mood, and then Terezi says, "Decide on a verdict now."

"Oh, okay," I say, and stand up, needing to go to the bathroom anyways. When I'm done, I walk back in.

"What's the verdict, jury?" Terezi says as soon as I walk in.

"Oh, umm… What do I say?"

"We, the jury, pronounce the defendant…"

"Oh, yeah, right," I realize. My mom used to always watch court shows, like Law and Order, but not as much as Terezi listened to it. "We the jury pronounce the defendant, Senator Lemonsnout…" I let it hang there a long second, "Guilty of all charges."

"Well," she exclaims. "Time for the execution!"

We all go downstairs and out front, Lemonsnout and a noose in tow. When we get out there, Terezi is already up in the tree tying the loose end to the branch. She has the Senator up there with her, the noose around his neck. The three of us stand below, staring up at her. She sits up there for a few minutes, testing the knot. When she is done, she whispers to Lemonsnout, then throws him as hard as she can to the ground, the noose snapping taught about a foot from the ground. Terezi climbs down and we leave him hanging from his gallows.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Okay, Equius," I begin. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the least you've been able to lift in the past year?" I ask.

"Oh," he stalls, "one hundred pounds, April second," he states, embarrassed.

"Holy shit, dude. How much do you lift now?!" Karkat exclaims.

"Three days ago it was almost two-hundred," he boasts, his voice now full of pride.

"Now ask someone," I tell him.

"Terezi, truth or dare."

"Dare," she snarks.

"Oh, umm…" he hesitates. "I dare you to lick the bottom of your cane."

"Lame," she says, turning her cane around and licking it. "Okay, my turn. Nepeta, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Oh, god. I didn't want him to find out this way! I can't say the truth, because I don't want Karkat to find out I like him, and Equius would get furious, but if I lie, Terezi would be able to sense it and it will be totally obvious! What do I do! Really, TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you no like da cliffhanger? I like the cliffhanger, but that's just me. What do you think Nepeta should do? Tell me in the comments, I have absolutely no idea! I'm sorry it took way too long, I've been busy. But I don't want to flood you with excuses, you know what's going on. Heading into eighth grade and all. Friend drama too, and writer's block. Wait! I said I wouldn't do that! Gah! Anyways, I've had a deviantArt account for a bit, and I've started to update it. You guys should check it out. It's just sketches I scan and post, not too good, but pretty decent. I'll be posting illustrations of the chapters. Don't forget to review! http://luxiusethela.deviantart.com/


	11. Break it or Keep it?

"Who do you have a crush on?"

Oh, god. I didn't want him to find out this way! I can't say the truth, because I don't want Karkat to find out I like him, and Equius would get furious, but if I lie, Terezi would be able to sense it and it will be totally obvious! What do I do! Really, TELL ME WHAT TO DO! Wait, why am I asking no one? Brain, tell me what to do! You're no help. They're all looking at me expectantly, I come up with something. "Chicken."

"You already used all three," Terezi informs.

"Well, we now all have four."

"You can't just change the rules like that."

"Umm… I need to go to the bathroom!" I yell, turn, and run out of the room. When I make it into the bathroom I lock the door and sit there, on the toilet. What should I do, what should I do? Maybe I should just go in there and say the truth, but then it'll get super awkward. You know what? I'm just not going to say. I'll be discreet about it. I'll just say "A person" and they'll bug me about it a bit, but it'll work. Should I tell Karkat later? Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow. No, I'm going to make myself, I just don't want to tell him in front of everybody, because what if he doesn't reciprocate? I don't want to be turned down in front of everyone, even if it's my two closest friends… I, I really don't know. I hear a loud knock at the door, and then Equius saying fiddlesticks.

"That was louder than planned, may I come in?" he asks. I stand up and let him in, closing and locking the door before going over and sitting in the bathtub. He looks at me funny for a second, then sits in the other side of the tub. "You know, you didn't need to run out like that."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't. I-I just don't want to say, it'd be too embarrassing," I explain.

"Well, who is it?" he questions.

"I-I really don't…"

"Nepeta, tell me."

"What if they're at the door?"

"If they are I will have to have a talk with them," he states, louder than how he had been, then he brings his voice down to a whisper. "Who do you like, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't really…"

"Nepeta."

"Equius."

"Nepeta."

"Equius."

"Nepeta."

"Equius."

"This foolishness is getting us nowhere."

"That's why I do it."

"That's why you will tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yay! You agree with me!"

"No fair, you tricked me."

"I do my best."

"Well, please Nepeta."

"Fine."

He sits there a few seconds, then motions me to talk, so I lean up to him and whisper in his ear as quiet as I possibly can muster, "Karkat." He looks at me a few seconds and shakes his head.

"This is what I had been guessing, but I'm a bit surprised and disappointed in you for having such feelings."

"Aww, Equius, don't be that way. He's really nice."

He lowers his voice to barely audible. "And you've barely known him for two weeks. For all we know he could be in some secret mafia, planning to kill you. I'm only thinking of your safety."

"I can take good care of myself, you and I both know that, and I doubt he's in a mafia. That'd be illogical, he's our age," I respond, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, okay. But you'd better tell him as soon as possible. I mean it. Who knows where this will go if you end up falling for him without him knowing and then he breaking your heart. I couldn't stand to see you go through that…"

"It's also hard for me to see you looking at Aradia and her being with Sollux. I mean, they do make a good couple, but it just hurts me to see you that lonely. Heck, maybe someone else will catch your eye," I state, my voice slightly louder than it was before, but still very quiet.

"Yeah, well we should be getting back. They might be starting to worry."

"Yeah," I say normally, getting out of the tub. Why were we in there in the first place? I open the door, letting Equius out first. I follow him back into my bedroom.

"Okay, what was that outburst about?" Karkat asks, his voice sounding mocking, but truly concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Whose turn is it?" I ask, trying to get them to forget about what they'd asked me.

"Well, it'd be… Yours, except the fact that you haven't answered the question."

"Oh, that's easy! I do like somebody, but I refuse to say who it is. I don't think you'll ever get it out of me," I declare with an air of confidence.

"Oh really now, you think you can keep your secrets from a legislator?" Terezi asks.

"It's just a silly game of truth or dare. How'd we even start playing this?" I question, changing the subject.

"Well, if you guys do not wish to play I'm all for it. I don't particularly like these kinds of games anyways," Equius states, clearly trying to get me out of my quandary.

"Then what will we do? It'll be really boring…" Terezi whines.

"You know, we should Skype Sollux, see how he and Aradia are doing," I suggest, wanting to get out of the situation as fast as possible.

"Yeah, even that bastard is worrying me. Who knows what the fuck is happening to him," Karkat pipes up.

"Then it's settled!" I exclaim as I get up to grab my laptop. I open it, put in the password, (NO ONE WILL EVER FIND IT OUT!) and bring up my Skype account. Luckily enough Sollux is on, so I click his username and it takes a tiny bit to answer but he does.

"What the fuck do you athholes want?" he exclaims.

"We wanted to make sure you, Aradia, and Tavros were-" I get elbowed in the side. "And Vriska were doing alright."

"Yeah, I gueth we're fine. Aradia won't thay much, but the doctor'th tell me that she's traumatized, no flipping fuck. Tavros has been confirmed paralyzed from the waitht down, and ith thtuttering to hell. Vriska, she lotht her left eye and her left arm had to be amputated. I gueth I'm doing fine, just a little fed up with all this shit!" Sollux explains, his lisp fading in and out of his speech.

"What does spiderbitch's blood smell like?!" Terezi yells from behind me.

"Like fucking blood, how the hell would I know?" Sollux states.

"Is Aradia doing okay?" Equius asks from behind me.

"Shove off, athhole."

"There is no need for such-" Equius begins.

Karkat cuts him off. "Is the fucking bastard dead?"

"Vrithka's dad? Yeah, we found out he wath DOA."

"Good." All four of us say in almost unison.

"Hello," Aradia says, just having walked up behind Sollux. Her hair is a ratted mess, she's in a hospital gown, and she isn't hugging her white ram doll like usual. But her voice, it used to be happy and cheery, and she used to always crack a lame joke whenever she entered the conversation, but now it's monotone, emotionless, and hollow. Her eyes are also distant, like they can't focus on anything.

"You okay, Aradia?" I ask.

"Yes, I am fine," she states, staring at the camera to the point where it's creeping me out.

"Are you thitting me? No, you are not 'fine'! You were just in a life threatening vehicle crash and you fucking thay you're fine? You aren't even expething any emotions!" Sollux yells, getting him a dirty look from the nurse.

Equius pipes up, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I- I don't know…" Sollux's voice cracks, and he sets his head on the keyboard so we can only see the top and back of his head. And behind him Aradia is staring at him, her face blank. Her ram is still nowhere to be found. After about a minute of no one talking, she pokes him, signifying that she wants him to scoot over. He slowly moves, Aradia sitting down next to him. She stares at the camera for a while and disconnects when nothing has been said for five minutes.

"Well, we should be getting to bed, we've had a long day as it is," I state, waking Terezi up from behind us.

"Huh, wha..?" she questions.

"We need to go to sleep, you just proved my point!" I exclaim, causing her and the others to jump a bit. I walk over to my bed and crawl under, grabbing the big air mattress. I have Equius get the air pump from the hall closet. By the time he returns, I have the mattress unfolded. I plug it in and turn it on, causing it to become a big noise maker, filling the mattress up. Equius and Karkat have to sleep downstairs on the hide-a-bed. I finish filling the mattress up and give Terezi all the bedding she can use. I take the two males downstairs and pull out the couch bed.

"Why the fuck was I not able to sleep on that last time!" Karkat vociferates, flabbergasted that we had one.

"Well, it was only you and it's such a hassle to get it out," I elucidate.

"Wait, he stayed here by himself with you?" Equius queries.

"Meulin had a list of rules, and absolutely nothing happened! We baked cookies, watched a movie, and went to bed, me upstairs, and him down here. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, absolutely nothing!" I yawp, defending myself.

"Nepeta, you know how I feel about you over using a statement. I command you to stop."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

 

"Yes."

"No."

"Thank you for agreeing with me, Equius."

"You're wel- wait, what?!" he exclaims, confused about what happened. Instead of answering, I head upstairs and into my room to find a sleeping Terezi, wrapped in a twisted pile of blankets, her left leg sticking out. I step over her and crawl into my own bed, exhausted from all the events of the day. Terezi and I woke up and started talking to Aradia early in the morning, like at seven. Then the crash happened, and we all rushed up to OHSU. We stayed up there until about three, then had to come home, leaving Sollux up there with Aradia and the others, his dad with him. We came back down here and I made my crap ton of pasta, ooh, so delicious! All the meaty chunks, but that's not important. Then the four of us came upstairs into my room and started telling ghost stories, most of which were pathetic, though the one about the blind prophets Terezi told was kind of spooky. Then we started that silly game of truth or dare, but I do say I have pretty good evasion skills. Then we had that weird Skype call and we found out how our friends were doing up in Portland. Oh, I sure do hope they're all going to be okay, even Vriska, even though she's a bitch. Now we're all going to bed.

I can't sleep. What are we going to do tomorrow? I sure hope it is fun! Oh yeah, I have to tell him tomorrow, I promised myself. Goddamn it! I really don't want to, should I break my promise? NO, I CAN'T BREAK MY PROMISE! That would just be wrong. I'll make sure he's the last one to leave, so I can tell him then. That'll work. But what if he reacts in a way I don't want him to?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I wake up and stretch. Terezi's still asleep, and her butt's in the air. Wow, just, wow. I stand up and grab a change of clothes and a towel, then set them in the upstairs bathroom. I was too tired to change into pj's last night. I walk downstairs to check on the two guys, and they're both asleep. Thing is, Karkat's sleeping on the floor at the end of the bed, Equius is sprawled across it. That forces me to let out a laugh, making Karkat stir a bit. I rush upstairs and into the bathroom to take my shower. When I finish I dry off and get changed into the clothes I picked out, and all olive green t-shirt, and a pair of pants. I walk into my bedroom to see Terezi up and moving, in the same clothes as yesterday. Her hair is a mess, but that doesn't really tell me anything on the plane of when she got up. I walk back over to my bed and grab my indigo blue sweat shirt and my camo hiking boots.

"Hey, Nepeta," Terezi gets my attention.

"Yeah," I reply, looking in my closet for something.

"Why didn't you say who you like last night?"

"Uuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" I trail off.

"Come on, tell me!"

"No."

"Is it… Tavros?"

"No."

"Sollux?"

"No."

"Gamzee?"

"Nope."

"Eridan?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well it obviously isn't Equius."

"You'd be stupid to think so, he's my best friend, but I don't like him that way."

"So that leaves…"

Don't say it.

"Hmm… I don't know, this will be a tough one…" she replies, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Umm…"

"Is it… Karkat?"

"No?" my voice has question in it. Damn it to hell.

"Oh, so you do like him."

"I'm not gonna lie, so yeah. Just don't tell him!" I exclaim.

"Fiiine, just tell him soon."

We both go down stairs and to the kitchen, Karkat and Equius are still asleep! I tell Terezi to stay silent in the kitchen. I crawl on the floor and up to the bed where Equius is sleeping and catapult myself up and over the edge of the bed, landing gracefully beside him, giving the bed a good enough jolt to get Equius up, and loud enough to wake up Karkat, whose still on the floor.

"Arg, Nepeta, what was that about? Couldn't you have woken us up in a more civilized," Equius couldn't finish his sentence.

"WHAT THE BLISTERING ASSFUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Karkat bellows, sitting spark up.

"Well, I needed to get you two up, so that's how I did it. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Umm, everything."

"Why did you sleep on the floor?"

"Because I didn't want to sleep next to sweaty mc asshole."

"Alright, well, we're making breakfast. What do you want?" I ask.

"What do you have?" they both say in unison.

"Fuck you," Karkat retorts, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Equius follows behind him and we all get cereal and talk about petty stuff for a bit. Afterward Equius declares that he has to jog home, so he collects his stuff and leaves.

"Yeah?" Terezi says into the phone.

"Oh, well I have to be picked up."

"Now, really?"

"Do I have to go?"

"A doctor's appointment? I smell a lie, its Sunday!"

"Fine, I'll get my stuff," she hangs up. "Well, I gotta go for some inane reason that 'Tula won't tell me. Can someone help me get my stuff?"

"I will," I volunteer, following her upstairs to grab her items. We collect everything and go back downstairs to find Karkat leaning against the counter, obviously bored out of his mind. He has a little adorable frown on his face and he's looking the other way, not seeing us come down. He has his head propped up on one hand, his elbow against the counter. He sees us and stands up straight.

"What took you so long?" he queried.

"We had to collect everything Terezi had sprawled out everywhere around my room," I state, setting her pack on a stool.

"Hey, I don't have that much stuff!" she exclaims.

"Well, it sure seems to go every which way it can."

"Whatever," she retorts, looking out the window. "Oh, the lawyer's here, see you two tomorrow!" she exclaims before going out the door, hurrying a little too much for me not to realize that she'd purposefully left Karkat and I alone, Meulin still being in bed even though it's already eleven!

"Hey, I have something to tell you, Karkat…" I say as Meulin trudges downstairs, stopping me in my tracks. She says she's going to drive Karkat home. Ugh, well, postponed. We all get in the car and Meulin starts driving. Soon enough, we get to Karkat's and we both step out of the car. He questions why I got out, and I say I need to tell him something. He gives me a curious look, and I blurt, "I like you!" then get in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think, did you like it, hate it, absolutely love it? Well, that's what the comments are for! It's also to tell me how you think Karkat will react. I love you're feedback, and I will write an extra-long chapter if I get fifteen comments for this chapter. You folks up for the challenge?


	12. Can You Please Not Talk So Loud, Meulin?

I've been avoiding him all day, I was almost tempted to skip out on my last class, but it's health and it's awesome. Thing is, he catches me at my locker. Damn it. Oh god oh god oh god oh god! Please don't say anything! I grab my backpack from my locker and plop it on the floor, which isn't too far since I have a bottom locker. I had to switch to a bottom one because I couldn't reach the top of the locker. Karkat leans against the lockers next to me, his binder in hand, all beaten and tattered. He obviously hasn't had a new one in quite a while. I shove my binder in my backpack, followed by my sketchbook and water bottle. Don't ask, it's an assignment for Health class. I swing my backpack onto my shoulder and start walking toward the stairs when I get tapped on the shoulder. I swing around and see it was Karkat.

"What, did you go deaf too?" he asks.

"No… Why?" I question back.

"Because this is the third fucking time I've asked you if I'm getting a ride," he yells, just barely audible over the din of the hallway.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I've been a little distracted of late, lately. Whatever," I stumble, starting to walk down the stairs.

We stay silent until we get to the bottom of the stairs at the first story, then he says, "Hey, I need to get my cello to take home to practice."

"Oh, of course. I had been wondering why you haven't been taking it home." We start walking toward the music hall, which is on the other side of the school, disconnected from the rest of the second floor. Who the hell even designed this school? Anyways, we go upstairs and he gets his cello and music. Right before we leave he says something.

"Hey, I also have sectionals on Fridays, so I won't need a ride on those days."

"Okay, let's go," I say as I walk out the door and back to the first story. We walk out the secondary doors and sit out front. We sit in silence until he mumbles something next to me, just loud enough to get my attention. "What?" I ask.

"You don't deserve someone as shitty as me," he states, looking down.

"Wha- What do you mean, Karkat?" I question.

"I mean, I don't deserve anyone as awesome as you, because I just yell at people, and get in the way of everything. Even a fuckin drug addict like that cloud head, Gamzee, would be better than me," he rants, his voice staying low.

All I can do is stare at him for a bit, tears welling up in my eyes. After a few moments, I give him the biggest hug I have ever given. He's tense the whole time, but after a minute I sit back. He looks at me for a second, and looks away. "You just can't like me, because there's nothing to like. I'm a fucking empty, cracked shell of anger and ranting."

"Don't say that," I command. "I don't want to hear you degrade yourself, especially if it's a lie. I've gotten to know you, and you are so much more than that. You have an angry and ranty exterior, but on the inside, you're soft and cuddly. Not that that's a bad thing! I abspawloutely love it when you smile, even if doesn't happen often. The way your face lights up when someone even mentions romcoms, espurrcially when it's one you know. It's also cute when you get that little furstrated look on your face," I conclude my very own rant, accidentally sprinkling in some cat puns near the end. I really should get out of the habit of saying them. He sits there for a bit, but before he can say anything, Meulin pulls up, and for some reason there's a gigantic smile on her face. We get in the car after I help Karkat stuff his cello in the trunk.

When we drop him off, I smile and wave at him when he looks back, and he gives me a small, half-hearted smile before walking inside. We get home and Meulin turns to me and yells, "WE NEED TO GO TO THE STORE TODAY, I GOT ASKED OUT!"

"Oh, by who?" I ask.

"PURRLOZ!" she screams into my ear. Ugh, we need to work on volume again.

"Cool, well, when are we going?" I inquire.

"Now," she exclaims, grabbing my wrist and dragging me out the door and to the car once again, my backpack still on my back.

"Hey," I try to get her attention, but it's of no use because she can't hear me. She shoves me back into the passenger seat and takes my backpack, dumping it in the trunk and getting into the driver's seat. We get to the store, dress for less, in Keizer Station. Meulin literally drags me out of the car and into the store. Okay, last week I was running into her constantly so this week I'm going to be dragged everywhere by her. Let's just hope she doesn't thrust mascara on me again. We get in the store and are greeted by the blonde, short haired, teenager behind the counter that looks like she's nursing a wicked hangover. We pass her and head over to the woman's department, which is actually labeled "misses" but who cares?

"OOH! How do you think this looks?" She asks as she grabs a little blue blouse with a couple frills.

"It looks nice, but cerulean isn't your color, Meulin," I state, she looks slightly disappointed for a second, but then laughs for a second.

"I guess mew're right, I absolutely don't want to look awful fur him, espurrcially since it's our furst date." She then rushes over to some other shirts and pulls out a couple nice ones, but she claims they aren't good enough. I eventually pull out an olive blouse and hand it to her to try on. She takes it and says she's going to need a skirt, so she grabs the first one she sees and heads back.

After a few minutes she saunters out, her knee length, black skirt flowing every which way. The shirt is Grecian style, hanging loosely over her. It's pinched at the waist by a built in beaded belt, and hangs lower on the left. A radiant smile is plastered on her face, making her look that much better. She looks so grown up, so much like mom.

If only I'd been able to say goodbye…

She does a quick twirl, the skirt flowing outward with the inertia. "Do you like it?" she questions.

"I love it, it looks amazing! Kurloz sure will adore you," I tell her, fully spilling the truth.

"Are mew certain?" she questions, examining herself in the mirror.

"Abspawloutely!" I exclaim, jumping up and down, a cheesy cat smile surely on my face.

"YAY! OOH, WAIT… How much is it?" she questions. I check the tag.

"Five bucks."

"Mog, really?" she questions, loudly.

"Well, this is 'dress for less'."

She prances back into the dressing rooms, her skirt twirling behind her, disappearing around the corner. She's growing up to be like mom. Only difference is, I think she joined the local cult, unlike how mom was Christian. I am too, so I'm pretty worried about her. Oh well, she and Kurloz sure are adorable together! The feels…

She wanders her way back and we check out and leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I jog along the long track, the chill mid-November air chilling my skin. The long school week coming to a close. I guess having a ton of excitement on the first day of the week constitutes for that. Meulin is having her date tonight, I honestly hope it goes well. I'll have a clown to beat if it doesn't. I doubt that will happen. Anyways, Karkat and I haven't talked a super lot since then. I hope I didn't scare him away!

"Is there something worrying you?" I hear Equius's low, distinguishable voice coming up behind me. He has his sunglasses on, like usual. I think they have a few more cracks.

"Yeah, Karkat hasn't been talking to me and I'm getting a little worried," I explain, a breeze coming down the hill from the highway, making me shiver.

"Do you need me to take care of him?" he questions.

"No, wait. No! I don't need that sort of help. Purrhaps I should talk to Kanaya. She always has advice," I say my thoughts aloud.

"She does have knowledge about such stuff, one trait I do not share with her," he says. "Well, I will talk to you in about a minute, I will be right back," he states, then takes off, sprinting around the track. I watch as he makes it around the next corner and passing the people in front. That's my Equius. I could have ran with him, but I honestly didn't feel like it. He used to be teased a lot, but not because he's black. The teasing actually had nothing to do with that. It's because he likes different stuff, and acts like it's normal, which I really don't care about. In fact, in first grade we would braid each other's hair. He still every so often gets a name calling like "brony" or something, but I've trained him good enough he doesn't pay attention to them. He's still probably the strongest kid in school, so he doesn't really get too much anymore, because everyone knows that if they insult him or me, they get the pounding of their lives. He's about half way around the track, where the gym teachers are. He stops and talks to them for a brief second, then keeps going. I decide to start jogging because why not?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Huh?" I question to the mysterious person who just tapped my shoulder.

"My mother, Porrim, and I are having a Thanksgiving get together next week on Thursday, since that's obviously Thanksgiving. My mother asked me to invite you and Meulin since you don't have much family around anymore. Most of the rest of our friends will be there, Equius and his family can come too. Could you tell him that? We don't have another class together all day," Kanaya explains, walking beside me in the hall.

"Fur certain," I respond, heading into my next class, which is health. Thank god it's Friday.

After school I sit on the bench. No one else is around; I'm terribly bored. ARG! I can't get my mind off him. Goddamn sectionals. Well, I guess I'll see him at the Thanksgiving, hopefully. Maybe I should message him sometime soon. Perhaps.

When I'm home I decide to watch the animal channel for a bit. Did you know that there's a breed of cat that looks like a tiger? It's called a toyger and they're just sooooooo adorable! Munchkins are just the cutest things in the world, aren't they? They have short, stubby legs like basset hounds but with all the love of an adorable feline! Ugh, this is soooooooo annoying. Maybe I should check right now? He wouldn't even be on, sectionals still doesn't get out until later. What is I text him? It would be disrupting. Maybe I should draw? No, that- well… Okay, drawing it is.

I get my sketch book out, I guess I don't feel like doing digital art today. I don't really have a picture in mind, just whatever I put on the page. I sketch out a generic body outline and then another one next to it. I decide that they're going to be holding hands. I make that happen; now I have two body outlines, holding hands, one shorter than the other. I give the taller one slightly shaggy hair and a plain t-shirt. I bet you this is going to look so adorable. The shorter one I give short, messy hair and a trench coat. I get working on the faces, so I make the tall one look grumpy; the short one has a cheerful look on her face, and a hint of blush on her cheeks. Wait a minute.

Wait a flipping minute.

I crumple the paper and throw it across the room. He is good enough for me, so why can't he see that? If anything, I'm not good enough for him. Actually, no; I am. I got up all the fricking courage to tell him I like him, in that way, and he decides he isn't good enough for me? I LIKE HIM. THAT MEANS HE'S GOOD ENOUGH. He- he's… I'm not even sure if I know anymore! I want him to be mine, and mine alone. I just don't know…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that concludes today's episode of- Nah, not going there. Neither Fanfiction nor Ao3 got to their goal of fifteen, but next chapter will probably be long anyways. Shit goes down in that one. Be prepared. Also, I'm thinking on having someone illustrate this. If you want to, just send me a private message and we can talk. Preferably it would be digital art, otherwise I'd do it myself, but I suck at it, based on the fact that I only have Microsoft paint and a mouse. Anyways, the wolves are waiting for those who don't comment.


	13. All the Thanks to Give

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dare you guys to not like this, if you fail, you must comments.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

CG: HEY, NEPETA.

CG: SHIT, I GUESS YOU AREN'T THERE.

CG: I SUPPOSE I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I'M SORRY FOR WHAT A NOOK-SUCKING DOUCHBAG ASSHOLE I'VE BEEN.

CG: GODDAMN, YOU STILL AREN'T THERE.

CG: JUST CONTACT ME WHEN YOU'RE AVAILABLE.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

CG: OKAY, SO IT'S BEEN TWO HOURS AND I'M STARTING TO GET A LITTLE WORRIED HERE.

CG: SO IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO RESPOND, WHICH IS EXTREMELY UNLIKE YOU, I GUESS I WILL HAVE TO JUST SAY WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY.

CG: I GUESS IT'S MORE OF A QUESTION.

CG: WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME, NEPETA LEIJON?

CG: WELL, I'LL WAIT THEN.

CG: FUCK, I'M GETTING REALLY TIRED, LONG DAY AT SCHOOL, YOU KNOW? WELL, I'LL TRY TO CONTACT YOU IN THE MORNING.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I come up from a marathon of Doctor Who and see a stock pile of messages. Crap. I look and read through the first part, then the second…

Oh my god.

Oh my fricking god.

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering centaursTesticle [CT] –

AC :33 3333333333333333qqqquuuuuiiiiiiuuuuussssss!

CT D- Is there something you require? Are you hurt

AC :33 oh my god!

CT D- Nepeta, cease this 100d language at once

AC :33 sorry

AC :33 but guess what!

CT D- Not this f001ishness

CT D- What

AC :33 guess!

CT D- Do not make me e%tract this answer from you

CT D- You know I am of the upper class and do not have the time for these inane games

AC :33 don't make me start going at those games again

CT D- That was a very f001ish argument under e%tremely f001ish circumstances

CT D- I abso100tly will not stand for this

AC X00 blarg! i wouldn't have done that! it was annoying

AC ;33 now you have me off topic

CT D- Well, what was it you were going to say

AC :33 karcat asked me out!

CT D- Ugh, do not po100t my screen with him

CT C- He's a lower class scum and you deserve better than him, I of upmost importance command you say no

AC :33 now why the hell would i do that?!

CT D- Language. Anyways, you shall

AC :33 i shan't

CT D- You will

AC :33 nope

CT D- Nepeta

AC :33 my heart's set on him, i can't imagine not! he finally furricking asked me, so why would i say no? i've been waiting, purraying even! purrlease just let me, i purromise i will nefur let you down

CT D- Fine, but if I hear he touched you, he will be severely punished

AC :33 but 333333333333333333qqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiii iiiiiuuuuuuuusssss!

AC :33 how about if he touches me in a way i don't like it?

CT D- Fine, but abso100tly no more

AC :33 thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering centaursTesticle [CT] –

Yay! If Equius is okay with it then there's nothing stopping you. Coincidentally, I'm feeling tired and decide to go to bed.

I wake up with the feeling I had a dream, and it was good, but I can't remember it. Oh well. I look up and my computer's going off again; I forgot to log out. I walk over to see who it is.

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] –

CG WELL, I GUESS YOU AREN'T UP YET, BUT YOU'RE FUCKING WORRYING ME.

CG OKAY, DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND BLOW AN AIR HORN RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR EAR TO WAKE YOU UP.

CG I WOULDN'T DO THAT LITTERALLY.

CG LIKE, SERIOUSLY, THAT WOULD PROBABLY BE THE WORST THING I COULD DO.

CG I'M NOT THAT MUCH OF AN ASSHOLE.

CG SO, I'M JUST GOING TO WAIT HERE UNTIL YOU RESPOND SO I DON'T LEAVE ANOTHER FUCKING HUGE AS HELL MONOLOUGE ON YOUR SCREEN.

AC :33 yes! abspurrloutly!

CG WAIT, REALLY?

AC :33 did i say no?

CG NO.

AC :33 then it's a yes

AC :33 but i'm not going to truly say yes until you ask me in purrson.

CG FUCK, I GOT UP ENOUGH COURAGE TO ASK AND NOW YOU SAY I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT SHIT AGAIN?

AC :33 why don't i ask you?

CG THAT'S A BETTER PROPOSAL.

CG NOT LIKIE THE MARRYING SHIT!

CG GODDAMN, I'M SHITTY AS HELL AT THIS.

AC :33 h33 h33 i s33 that!

CG SO WHEN CAN WE FUCKING MEET UP?

AC :33 well, meowlin and i are busy until the thanksgiving party.

CG FUCK THE WORLD, COAT IT IN COAKROACHES AND CALL IT BUSY.

CG FUCK BUSY.

AC :33 karcat

CG YEAH?

AC :33 we'll s33 each other on thanksgiving

CG OKAY.

-arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I sit in the car as Meulin drives over to the Maryam's. We're late, as usual. We're late for just about everything! Karkat's probably even tardier than us on a regular basis. Maybe not. About ten minutes pass and we arrive, and there are cars everywhere. We park in the ditch and head inside with our pies. I made them, there's pumpkin, and apple. Don't tell anyone, but I laced the apple with Nepeta Cataria, the catnip I was named for. I hope they don't have any cats…

We get inside and are greeted by Dr. Maryam, and she has a warm smile on her face. Funny thing, the doctor my mom had is one of my friend's mother's. There are too many coincidences in my life now to be coincidences. Aradia and I have a theory. There's this dude writing a comic somewhere that controls us. Why a comic, you ask? We're too cool to just be in a book or a TV show. Anyways, we walk in and see about all of our friends all smushed together in one room. The first person I see is Feferi. She's way too ecstatic. Need to find someone else. I start hunting, in the living room I find Latula and Mituna making out. I ship it, but oh my gosh is Porrim going to throw a fit about their location. She got angry at me for leaving cat fur on her pillow. I turn around and walk into the dining room, only to find Damara playing a beautiful Japanese song on the piano, so I stop to listen; the melodies blending together. She ends and stands up, staring at me.

"あなたが耳を傾ける必要がある場合は、親切にオフファック。" she complains, obviously unhappy that I was listening.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude!" I quickly say, not wanting to make her explode.

"侵入することを意味するものではありませんでした？お願いします！あなたはただ生きていることで侵入。私はあなたを性交前に一生懸命、ここから出て行け！" She yells, making me run off. I do not want that to happen again. Her smoke was making me choke anyways. I get into the rec room and I immediately have an arm around me, of someone who is obviously older.

"V-well, if it ain't my little kitty. V-where you goin'?" Cronus is the intruder of my personal space.

"What do you want? I get enough of your little brother," I state, purposefully making myself sound agitated, which I very much am.

"I v-wasn't meanin' any harm by it, it's just that ya look like ya need a little alone time v-with me, get ya feelin's off ya chest," he says, his arm sneaking around me further.

"Get the hell away furrom me, or I will hurt you," I threaten. Meulin says to always give someone a warning before clawing them to the brink of death, not quite that far.

"Oh, nov-w? You're ev-wen cuter v-when you use those kitty puns. Keep going!" he eggs.

That is it! I whirl around, breaking free of his grasp. I rip his shirt, and I think a bit of skin, with one swift flick of my claws. I dash off and around the corner, strait into pervert number two.

"W-what w-was that about?!" he cries out, landing on his butt along with me.

"Don't even try!" I yell at him, standing up and stomping off, heading back to the living room. When I get there, neither Latula nor Mituna are in there, replaced by Kankri talking, scratch that, ranting at Porrim about the triggering actions of the two previous occupants. I look over into the dining room and Damara isn't in there anymore, but her smoke definitely still is. An older girl who is in a blue dress and looks like Vriska is telling a story, sitting in the chair adjacent to her is someone about her age, she has some similar features to Feferi, such as the nose, and jaw. Thing is, her hair is cropped except for two long braids that almost drag on the floor. She looks like she is about to fall asleep. I take a second look at Karkat is sitting in the corner, obviously about to burst from people being annoying. I quickly slip through the living room into the dining room, sneaking up behind Karkat. I pat him on the shoulder, getting his attention. He looks down at me, and I swear, a smile flashed across his face, even if it was miniscule, for only a millisecond. I motion him to follow me, and he does. We go back through the living room and skirt the rec room to get to the back yard.

"Okay, what the fuck?" he asks, being his usual grumpy self. I almost ask him when there's a big crash besides us, and a moan, we both turn, and there is Tavros, fallen back in his wheelchair. Luckily he hit the grass.

Vriska is standing on the deck, a small smirk on her face. She has her prosthetic left arm, but it only has three wire fingers and a wire thumb. It's propped up on her hip, her weight all on her right foot. She now has an eye patch over her left eye, a cerulean spider embroidered on it. Over it she has her glasses, big wire rims. Her dyed black-blue hair a mess, but just so it looks badassingly gorgeous. On her feet are her usual red shoes, and dark blue jeans covers her legs. A small black mini skirt is over her jeans. That is a fad that went out ten years ago. She has a dark bluish purple t-shirt on under her favotite long sleeve, grey jacket. Only thing is, the left arm is cut off, fully showing her prosthetic. Everything about her radiates bitch.

"Come oooooooon, Tavros! Show me your manly strength! Get up on your own, and then I'll go out with you," she smirks.

"Uh, v-Vriska. I don't-" he gets interrupted.

"Shut it and get up."

Tavros sighs and rolls the wheel chair on it's side, and he wiggles out. He places the chair upright, and drags himself over to the edge of the deck. Using his arms, he hoists himself onto the deck, turns around, and shimmies onto his chair in the lawn. He gives her a big, confident smile. "O-okay, Vriska. Now you have to go out with me, like I asked."

"Fuck no. I didn't think you could actually do it! I applaud you on that, but really? Did you actually think I'd reeeeeeeeally go out with you? Come on! You're a stuttering, unconfident moron who can't do anything for himself. It was bad enough when you weren't in your god dammed wheel chair," she states.

Vriska lands on the ground next to Tavros. It takes me a second to realize that I'm the one who pushed her, and I'm now yelling at her, fairly loud. I don't even know what I said.

"Well, aren't you a barrel full of rage? I think Mister McLoudypants rubbed off on you," she retorts, standing up, brushing herself off.

"Vriska, what the hell entitles you to go pushing around people in wheelchairs, especially people you caused to be in them!" I yell at her. "And anyways, you said you would go out with him if he got up, and he furricking did! He got up the courage to ask you out, something you nefur had the guts to do. He's purrobably worked ages just to be able to either impress you or stand up to you. If you're just going to be a lying bitch, go do it somewhere else."

I obviously got to her. She stands there speechless for a second, then gives me a dirty look, stalking off to be on her own. I realize the house behind me is stone silent, and the sliding door opens, Kanaya rushing through and running after Vriska. Gamzee is out and over by Tavros in an instant, questioning him about his status. Rufioh stands in the doorway, his face a contortion between being concerned and proud. When my eyes meet Equius's, he gives me a concerned look, obviously about my choice of language, and then his head bobs. He approves of my actions. I'm not sure if what I did was right, but it obviously taught her a lesson. I hope she thinks next time before she hurts anyone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Apparently by what I heard, Vriska was fighting back tears, and she blames herself for what happened to Tavros and Aradia. Ms. Maryam announced that dinner is is ten minutes five minutes ago, so I hid from Karkat, to see if he could find me. I'm in the living hiding behind the arm chair, in the cabinet. I had Terezi push the chair back in the way, and to keep mum about my location. He's come through twice, or more. At least five people have come in and out. I wonder if he'll ever find me, I wonder. It takes me a few seconds to register that I said it out loud. CRAP CRAP CRAP! I hear the chair being moved in front of the cabinet and the door being whirled open. Light spills in, blinding me because my eyes had adjusted to the dark. In front of me stands a very cross Porrim, and I mean very cross.

"This is an expensive cabinet. What gave you the idea to hide inside it?" she sternly questions.

"Umm…" I trail off.

"You see that dirt along the edges? If you were any more rambunctious you would have engrained the wood! After dinner you're cleaning this," she finishes and stalks off, Karkat rounding the corner.

"Where the blistering ass fuck were you?' he asks, and it almost seems as though he's genuinely concerned.

"I'll tell you later, food is going to be served furry soon. Come on!" I say, dragging him into the rec room, where there is an extra table set up. I plop down in a foldable chair, and it lets out a warning creek. I let out a giggle, because one of these would probably hold Equius's dad! Karkat sits next to me, and looks at the empty plate in front of him. "What's so interesting about your plate?" I question.

"There is no food, and I'm hungry," he states. As if on cue, Kanaya's mom announces that dinner is ready.

"Now there is!" I say.

Marquise, Vriska's mom, plops down the turkey at our table, and she does it rather gruffly. The seating arrangement is Aradia, Sollux, Karkat, me, Equius, and Kanaya on my side. Across from Aradia, is Terezi, next to her is Gamzee, then Feferi, Eridan, Vriska, and Tavros. Oh my gosh you can see how much Kanaya likes Vriska, but also how much she cares about her. Eventually all the food is over, and the turkey slices are passed around. I pile my plate with Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, a delicious three part butter roll, and corn because Equius said I need some vegetables, but I slathered it in butter. It's all heaven in my mouth! We're all off handedly talking about inane things, such as if they did their homework, if they're doing anything over break, if they were going to do anything, world events for some of us, and if anyone likes anyone. That reminds me, I still have to ask Karkat out. I think I have an idea how I'm going to do it.

"Hey, sis," Gamzee gets my attention from down the table.

"Yeah, Gamzee?" I ask.

"What the hell did you put in this pie? It's so damn good. It's a miracle," he states, his mouth in one of his stereotypical drunken grins. I honestly wonder if he's gotten into drugs. Wait, that's no question, of course he is.

"Umm… Well the crust is Crisco, water, salt, and flour," I state.

"What about the filling?"

"Apples, cinnamon, and sugar."

"It tastes like there's motherfuckin' somethin' else in there," he drawls, accidentally letting a curse out, leaving Equius on edge next to me.

"Umm… Catnip?" I say quietly, hoping only he heard, but Eridan infront of me drops his fork and spits out the remainder of the pie in his mouth.

"Ugh, are you tryin' to kill me? W-why the hell w-would you put that shit in?" Eridan declares, disgusted.

"It's just Nepeta Cataria, gosh. It isn't poisonous! Hell, I could have got my hands on arsenic but I didn't!"

"How-w w-would you get arsenic? You're thirteen! Shit!" he complains.

"I was being sarcastic, you ass," I retort, then I feel Equius's hand on my shoulder.

"Nepeta, calm down, there is no need for this language, either," he slowly tells me.

We finish eating, and disperse our mostly separate ways. Kanaya's house is by the forest, so there are a lot of trees in her backyard, and her backyard is pretty big. I get out in the backyard on my own, and left a note for Karkat to come meet me out here. I find the first tree and climb it. It's a Douglas fir, so it took quite alot of shimmying to get up, but I bet it will be worth it. The lowest branch is only seven feet up, so it doesn't take too long for me to get up there. I sit in the tree, waiting for him to come outside.

Two minutes.

Four minutes.

Six minutes.

I'm beginning to wonder where he is. Just as I was about to text Kanaya, he steps out, walking toward the tree. I stifle a snicker as he walks right under the tree. He is oblivious. I hear him mutter and obscenity and right as he starts to turn away, I drop down.

"Fuck!" he yells, startled.

"Karkat, will you go out with me?" I quickly ask, a gigantic smile plastered on my face.

He turns around, the aftermath of an agitated look on his face, morphed into a small smile that rapidly disappears. "Of course, you dipshit. I asked you first."

"I knew you'd say yes, but you said I had to ask," I state, feeling a little shy.

"Yeah, I guess so. Well," he says.

I blush a bit; I've been waiting for this moment. I get on my tip toes and we kiss.

This, by far, has been the best thanksgiving, for I have everything to be thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked my butt off, and I hope to have a new chapter every other Sunday at least. I got you guys a long chapter, and ended it happy. Don't you worry, there will be more, but it takes me a while to write. Hey, I get Algebra homework every night! Anyways, make sure to comment, or I will come after you, because comments are nice, and they make me happy. I'm sure all of you feel the same.


	14. And Then THAT Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my deadline of two weeks just barely, same deadline for next week. I hope you all love this chapter. I was running out of ideas, and I'll gladly take suggestions, and if I like it, I'll use it and give you credit! PM me if you have an idea. Well, I should stop ranting and get you guys along to the story.

Sometimes I think to myself that I have had enough drama in my life. I guess life doesn't agree with me, ever. In the past two months my mom has dies, a new kid came to school, Tavros, Aradia, and Vriska got in an accident, and here dad dies. Not to mention that we had this weird ass thanksgiving which ended in Karkat and I getting together. I honestly hope it works out…

They finally finished the autopsy last week, and they couldn't really figure out what happened all that well, but it had to do something with a genetic malformation of some sort. Meulin and I have to get tested by getting a blood draw. I HATE those things! Before that happens though, we're having her funeral. Generally these things happen a lot closer to the death, but they had to do all those tests.

The funeral's today, and I'm not all that happy. Not that I should be, but I guess crying over her ashes is acceptable. No dur it's acceptable, but I don't like being sad. Being sad is not fun, and I like fun. But I guess if I don't grieve then I'll never healthily get over it. This funeral thing is going to take a while, isn't it?

We're all in a little clearing by the Willamette River, just a few close friends, like Equius and his family, Terezi, Karkat and Kankri, Kurloz and Gamzee, and Meulin and I. Equius's Dad is up there. Being part of the FBI, he's had to attend many funerals. He keeps his composure, though looks a bit broken. Our families have known each other since Horrus and Meulin were in preschool. I guess our parents were platonically made for each other.

"Now, I know how most funerals start, but this is not most funerals, and I am not most people. I do not grieve like most people, yet most people grieve. Although we have gathered for the death of an amazing woman, and we should be sad that she has departed much too early, we should be joyous that we live. We need to be joyous that her life was full of love and friends, something we have probably taken for granted. Est omnibus ad vitam, sed non est super. It's Latin for we all have life, but we aren't living. I never fully understood the meaning of that phrase until after she died. Ugh, this is probably one of the most cliché things to say, and it may not necessarily be true, but I believe we are all better people after knowing her," he concludes his speech. He bows his head and walks back into the group. Soon enough someone else was at the front.

"Now, I knew Mrs. Leijon since I was in fourth grade, when I met Nepeta. I never saw her, but I could smell that she was beautiful. Her long cherry locks always smelled so delicious, and she was always happy. I can tell we will all be missing her, and may justice rule over all!" exclaims Terezi, raising her cane up high. She walks back into the midst of us.

"Well, I never met her, but from what I can tell we are missing someone dear. Someone dear who I wish I could have met. From what I heard she was an amazing woman, and she deserved to live longer. I wish I could have met her, and she will be missed," Kankri dictates and walks back to join us.

No one else walks up soon, so Meulin and I take the box and open it up. After setting it on the ground, we each take a handful, and sprinkle it into the water. The wind carries it down stream and into the water. She used to love this little clearing, so we thought it fit to lay her here, putting her back into nature. It's how she would have wanted it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I come back from break, and there is a test.

There is a test, on the first day back from break.

I'm staring down at my test.

f(x)=x^2+3x-8

I have to graph this. What type of equation is this? This obviously isn't linear, but what does it look like? How do I do this?

I sit, just staring at the paper, for twenty minutes. The teacher gets our attention.

"Okay, thanks for doing that pressure test. You can keep the papers if you want, but they can also be recycled."

Oh my flipping gosh. What the HELL?!

"You can have the rest of the period as break."

Well, I'm drawing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Hey, ride?"

"Of course! Want to just come to my house?" I question him.

"If Kankri says yeah, sure," he states.

"Ask ask ask!" I yell, probably in his ear.

"Fine, give me a second. Now calm down before you blow a damn gasket."

"Okay, just call!"

He takes out his phone, and surely enough it takes ten minutes before he can say anything. When he gets the chance to ask, he gets a rant about chastity, but an eventual yes. So we sit there, two weirdoes, one with messy hair, a frown, and a cello, the other a crazy cat hat on, a cleft lip, and a half fallen apart sketchbook. What a spectacle we must be. We just sit there happily in silence next to each other until Meulin pulls up. We get in and hitch a ride to my house.

I love cookies, but doughnuts are just as delicious.

I have a maple bar, and Karkat has a jelly filled chocolate ring. I don't like jelly filled, but he seems to be enjoying it. Footloose was on, so that's what we're watching, how I love that movie! I wonder why we have doughnuts. Kurloz must've gotten them for Meulin. Maybe we shouldn't have taken any. Whatever, Meulin won't mind, since she apparently SHIPS us. I mean, I ship my friends, but she was going to try to get us together if we didn't ourselves! Oh well, I just won't tell Karkat.

Okay, apparently I'm leaning against him, and he has his arm around me. I like this arrangement. I wonder if he's noticed. He probably hasn't, based on how much he's engrossed in the movie. I curl my legs up and watch the movie, blushing ever so slightly.

Wait, no, I'm not blushing. When have I ever blushed, ha ha ha.

When the movie ends, I feel Karkat suddenly shift. "I- uh, I didn't mean to, god," he sputters. I shut him up by scooting next to him and giving him a hug, then lick his jaw. I lean back, and he has a startled look on his face. I giggle and stand up, heading towards the stairs. I can hear him following so I continue up and into my room, him following. I dive under the desk, surprisingly not hitting my head, and hide. Karkat walks in and starts saying something, but is cut short because I am not in sight. He stands there for a second, and walks out, looking for me elsewhere. I sneak out and take all the covers and pillows off my bed. I make a soft nest and stand up and walk out. I call his name and hop back in my room, hiding under the desk yet again. He walks in, grumbling under his breath.

"The mighty huntress aims her shot, and leaps!" I start at a whisper and grow into a chant. I leap from my hiding place and onto his back, knocking him down into the blanket nest. "She captures her victim, gently holding him down on the ground."

"Nepeta, what the absolute ass licking, douche fucking thing are you doing?" he yells.

"The mighty huntress takes a blanket and covers her prey with it," I say, and do just that, then roll onto my back and open my stomach for scratches.

He gets a little look on his face, then he starts ti- "hahah ahh haha heheh ah ha heh hh ehh ah ehah e hah hahh ehaha heh ehaeh hehheahe heah sto- st st stop!' I manage.

"No," he plainly responds, taking one hand and pinning me down by the shoulder, his other hand tickling my side. I squirm underneath him, but to no avail. He suddenly stops tickling me, and just as quickly starts kissing me. A blush rises to my face as I kiss him back. It feels like an eternity when his phone goes off. He sits up and looks at it, answering it and putting it on speaker. "What do you want, Sollux?" he questions into the phone, annoyed as hell.

"Thit, kk, oh my god, I am freaking out," comes out of the device. Sollux sounds like he's hysterical.

"Can't it wait until-" Karkat starts.

I cut him off. "What's wrong, Pawlux?"

"Aradia tried to kill herthelf!" he yells, making the phone fuzz out.

"What?" Karkat asks, his faced confused. He's still on top of me.

"She thinkth I don't love her anymore, and that- and that-"

"Sollux, we're coming ofur," I say.

"Ugh, no. You don't have to. I-I'm gonna be fine. The police are taking Aradia to a facility, I won't thee her for monthth…"

"It is okay, Sollux, you obviously need someone to talk to," I say, somehow now having the phone. Karkat has a sour face on, still somewhat peeved about the sudden halt. I see sympathy on his face, though, probably thinking of how he'd react if I tried to kill myself, not that I would.

"Fine, come if you want. I couldn't care leth." His voice cracks again.

"Okay, give us a half an hour," I inform, then hang up, handing the phone back to Karkat.

"Why'd you say a half an hour? We can be there in ten minutes," he queries.

"Two reasons. One, because I wanted to do this," I stop midsentence and sit up fully, kissing him again on the lips, lingering for a few seconds.

He sits there, a bit shocked, and then questions, "What was number two?"

"I'm hungry."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Hey, Sollux. How are you hanging in there?" I ask.

"Like thit," he complains.

"No fucking duh," Karkat states.

"Shut up," I retort at him He is NOT helping. He mumbles a quick apology sorry thing. I forgive him and move on. "I-It was her fault, not-"

"Don't even fucking try to pin the blame on Aradia! It wathn't her fault at all! It wath all my fault, she was going to die becauthe of me! The felt like I didn't love her. I gueth it mutht be true…" he trails off. I can't even begin to imagine what's going on in his mind. Having his first love try to commit suicide, how heart wrenching that must be. Then having the fault pinned on him?

"Sollux, it has never been your fault, ever! I don't know what made you think that, but nefur, efur do again! Sorry fur my puns," I apologize, damn those persnickety, annoying cat related puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had to find somewhere to end it. I made my deadline by a couple hours! I will find you and I will trach you down if you don't review. By the way, there's this thing called the review revolution that I think everyone should join! For more info you guys can look on my profile, it's towards the top. Now I have to go to bed. Ciao everyone!


	15. Think About It

So much is going good for me. Besides the fact that my mom died, just about everything is right! It's the weekend before winter break, and I'm out shooting some rounds with Meulin, Equius, and his family. They made me my own bow a couple years ago, and the poundage is a tad bit light for me, but it's amazing! It's a thirty five pound handmade wooden long bow that always shoots true. We're up at the Sylvan Archery 3-D Course, and oh is it muddy! Meulin and I did each other's red hair into braids. Well, I have to have two braids, but it works.

Yeah! Right through the heart! I didn't really get a kill, it's just foam, you silly duck. I shot a bull's eye on the foam deer target. We'd be eating well tonight if it was actually real. And a couple more nights. I just know I like deer.

"Nepeta, it is of utmost urgency we continue on so we may return back to the vehicle in time for our lunch," Equius states, his over the shoulder quiver making him three inches taller, which is saying something.

"Equihiss," I complain. "What have I told you? The car is the horses, lunch is the counsel, you are huntsman Equzamar, and I am huntress Neplegat!"

"You and I both know, this is absolutely foolishness. I do not wish to participate at all. I do like horses, but it is just silly to do this," he declares. "Also, do not shout."

"It's not like the purrey is real, stupid head."

"Nepeta, what did you call me?"

"I called you a stupid head."

It goes on like this for a while until I get a call from Horrus.

"Yes, Furrus?" I answer my phone.

"Where are you, you should have finished the course twenty minutes ago if you were shooting half quivers per target, which is very unrealistic, but I can somewhat see why. But where are you two?"

"Third target..?"

"Oh my… what is taking you so long?"

"We started bickering…"

"Just get here ASAP."

"Okay," I farewell and hang up. To Equius I state, "We need to be there in five minutes."

He nods to me and we take off. The course is generally almost an hour hike if we stop and hit all the targets, two fifths of that if we're just hiking. We are going to do it in five minutes. The wind on my face chills it, and we have to watch our footing because of the snow. Talk about a feat! Within a couple minutes of steady running, we make it to the halfway point and the trail past the steep parts of the trail. It takes just as long, but we don't have to run up and down 45 degree angles.

After taking the bypass, we come across an enormous sized downed tree. Wow, is it big. The diameter of it is taller than Equius's dad. That is tall. He and I stand in front of it, just in awe. How old was this tree? It has to be at least two hundred. This tree is older that the state, maybe even the country! How are we going to get over this?

Before I can answer the question myself, Equius is starting to scale the log. I walk up below him, and when he gets to the top, holds his hand down to me. I launch myself off the ground and grab his hand, making my own way up. When I'm at the top, we jump down and keep going, running on the trail back to the start. We come out three minutes later and make it to the truck.

"What took mew guys so long?" Meulin questions when we walk up. I tell her how we took the bypass and the downed tree. She replies, "Wow, I'm glad you two got around it. Ofurwise Purrus and I would have had to go and hunt you down," then finishes with a wink.

I gawk at her. She did NOT just wink.

Oh my fricking god, she did! Before I can say anything, she just turns around and goes to the truck. We follow and get in with her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

After the uneventful pizza and the half hour drive home, and me inviting Karkat over, more like persuading, so we can rake leaves. I do not want to rake leaves on my own. Kankri's giving him a ride, so he'll be here in five. I walk over to the shed and grab the two rakes within its confines, those confines being the flimsy metal walls. I walk back to the rear yard and look at it. There are too many leaves. Literally, leaves, everywhere. This is going to take too long. I hear a car drive up to the house and not away, so I assume it's him. Going around the gate, I catch him about to knock on the door. I get his attention and wave him toward me. Standing startled for a second before, he turns towards me and walks off the porch, making his way toward me. Before he gets to me I open the fence again, bounding through and yelling over my shoulder for him to close the gate behind him. Handing him a rake we get to work.

Within ten minutes we have half the yard raked, and ten more minutes the other half is raked. When we're done, the whole yard worth of leaves makes an about six feet wide, four feet high pile of oak, maple, and birch leaves. This pile is almost as big as me! I mean, oh my gosh, this is huge. I get an idea. I'm sure I have a smirk on my face; I grab a handful of leaves from my side of the pile while he's not looking and crouch down. Because we raked up the leaves surrounding the pile, I'm able to sneak around to his side and stuff leaves down his jacket. He whips around and glares at me, his eyebrows creased downwards. A small growl escapes his throat, the warning call of an attack. Readying myself, I crouch down, making myself more stable, a smaller target, and ready to spring. He whacks some leaves at me and smirks a bit. I stand up and put up my hand for a shake, a symbol of truce. He takes my hand and we shake, heading inside. I notice a couple snowflakes and squeal, notifying him of the early snow. He just grumbles as we step inside.

"So what are you doing this christmouse?" I asked him after I put the water on the kettle to heat.

"I don't fucking know, probably just staying here. It's not like Kankri and I have any plans," he states, looking down.

"You seem dejected about something. What's wrong, kat?" I question, using the nickname I gave him.

"Uh, what? Oh, ugh, nothing."

"Karkat. There is something wrong and I can tell. You're going to have to tell me eventually, so might as well be now."

"It's just, god, I can't fucking say it. It isn't important anyways."

"Karkat, it's fine. I won't judge you! Honestly."

"Fine. I'm a fucking wreck! Got that? I don't deserve to waste anyone's time! I just want everyone to fucking leave me alone so I can actually get some shit thought out. My god, will anyone stop shitting me? Everyone says I'm 'perfect the way I am and I don't need to change at all' but I see right through it. Everyone fucking hates me, though they don't want to 'hurt my feelings'. Like they haven't already done that. I'm a wreck, I don't deserve anyone to do anything for me. I don't deserve you…" his voice cracks as he concludes.

"Karkat…"

"No, fuck no. Don't even try to fool me. You're just going to keep me going on, leading me on, thinking you like me, but it'll all be this big fucking act. You're good at that, right, acting? If I just fucking cut it now then I won't have to worry. It's all my fault that you don't like me, all my fault. Wait no, it's your fucking fault!" he spins at me. All I can do is stare. "You just keep leading me on! You don't give a flying shit about me. Just throw it in the fan so it gets fucking everywhere and everything messes up. You led me on, and I hate you." He finishes, turning and stomping out. I stand for a few seconds before running after him. I stand at the door, watching him storm down the street. I-It's my fault, that's what he said.

And I was never so depressed to see snow fall.


	16. POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean this chapter is late? It isn't late! Ha, ha ha hah ah a hah ah ah ha h ah aha. Yeah, sorry I'm a week late. Bluh procrastination, but I've already started the next chapter. Based on how it concludes it might be the final chapter, but don't you fret, and don't you frown, I already have ideas for another story! If you have any suggestions for the ending of this story, or even predictions, or for the next story, feel free to review or private message me! Now let me stop blabbing.

Well, I guess I fucking broke up with her. Great. Just great! Cat's out of the fucking bag now! Ugh, I can't even think of cats. I just can't. Oh my god why the hell… Why the hell...?

Do I even know where I'm going? Probably not. I've lived here for two months and I probably only know my way from home to school and school to Nepeta's. Well, I guess I can get home, maybe find my way to Gamzee's. Or his mute older brother could come get me. That'll work. I'm sitting in front of city hall while I call Gamzee.

"Hey, bro. Whatcha want?" he answers, his voice wavering, obviously on something.

"God, can I just get a ride? I don't want to talk about why right now."

"Okay, man. Where the fuck are you, though. Gotta know where to pick a dude up, y'know?"

"I'm in front of city hall."

"Now why the motherfuck did you get yourself all up in that part of town?" Gamzee inquires, his voice actually showing some inflection instead of just wavering.

"As I said, I'll tell you why later. Can I just get a fucking ride? Or is your big brother's clown ass somewhere it shouldn't be?" I throw a question back at him, then realize I probably insulted him. This is just not my day.

"Sure man, but why you gotta insult my bro, if he heard that you'd be dead."

"Sorry," I apologize, actually meaning it for a change, but if the person I was apologizing to weren't Gamzee, they'd definitely think I was crying wolf.

"'T'sokay man, when should I have you outta there?" he questions.

"Now would be preferable," I state.

"'Kay man, we'll be there as soon as possible, city hall, right?"

"Yeah."

"See you soon, motherfucker."

At that he hangs up, leaving me with an empty park bench to sit on and thoughts to clear up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

I just stand in the door way, watching him storm away. Damn, what did I do? I know he'll go off like this sometimes, I saw him do the same thing to Sollux, but it wasn't this bad. What even triggered him to do that? I feel a warm liquid on my leg. I look around and realize I'm in my room, and the liquid is my own tears. I preform an overly dramatic, well deserved, face plant into my plush bed. I just lay there, the clear liquid pouring from my tear ducts. I wish Meulin was here. Maybe mom. Mom would make everything better. W-why'd she have to go? Why, why…

My eyes flutter open, and I'm lying on my back. I guess I cried myself to sleep. I grab my phone and look at it. It's almost dinner, so Meulin is home, and I have four messages, the first of which is from Equius, just checking in on me. It was only an hour ago, and I have a tendency to lose my phone and forget I lost it. I don't have the heart to lie, and I don't want him fretting over me, so I just leave that one for later. I close my phone and walk downstairs.

"Hey, kitten. How was mew're nap?" she asks when I get to the bottom of the stairs. I don't even bother to answer, I just sit at one of the barstools and stare at the counter top. "Kitty cat, what's wrong?" she then inquires. I think we share a small telepathic link.

"I-it's nothing, Meu."

"Oh, to hell it is. Tell me what's wrong, befurr I have to drag it out of you."

"I was just thinking of mom."

"There has to be more than that, based on your reaction," Meulin states, and I sigh.

"You're right, there is more," I reply, all of a sudden my heart feels heavy. "It's about Karkat."

She also sighs, knowing what my next words would be if I said them. She rushes over and hugs me, holding me up from falling over. "Do you know why?"

"Nope, he just started yelling and blaming himself, then blaming me for only god knows what."

"Do you know what helps in these situations?" she asks.

"What?"

"Talking about it, and a good shoulder rub. Come, I have some green apple lotion in my room," Meulin expounds. I follow her upstairs and up the ladder into her room, or the attic. Why don't I get the cool room? She pats the spot on her bed in front of her, inviting me to sit. I do as I'm obligated, and start pouring my little heart out, all my feels spilling on the floor. I guess it's hopeless thinking we'll get back together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

After about twenty minutes Kurloz pulls up to city hall, ten minutes late. At least I'm getting a ride. I hop in into the back seat next to Gamzee.

"Hey, man. So why do ya need a ride from this part of town? It's a bit strange, y'know?" he rambles a bit before getting to the point.

"Okay, so you know how I was sort of going out with Nep-Nepeta?" I question.

"Aww, man. Did something happen between you two? You guys were so damn adorable," he sighs, sitting back into the ripped pleather seat.

"Yeah, the something sort of being that I fucking yelled at her and insulted her, then blamed myself for nameless thing then blamed her and stomped out of her house. Then I called you to pick me up," I asseverate.

"Wow, motherfucker, you sure fucking messed shit up, didn't you?"

"You don't need to rub it in."

"Sorry, man. Anything I can do to help?" Gamzee asks, staring out his window as we turn onto River Road.

Wait, has Kurloz been listening this whole time? Probably has been, the bastard. I sigh, and look out my window, then suddenly I remember I have to reply to Gamzee. I sigh a negative response and keep looking at the window. Soon enough we're at their apartment complex. I don't know why they live in an apartment, they have quite a lot of money from I have no clue where. I think their dad's in the mafia, not that there are any around here, but that explains why they have so much money when neither Kurloz or Gamzee have money, and why I've never seen their dad in the eight weeks I've known them.

We all get out of the car and head inside. We walk up to Nepeta's-

Gamzee and I walk up to his room. Why can't I stop thinking about Nepeta? Why do I keep asking questions that I don't know the answer to in my head? It's not like I have an audience reading my every thought. I'm thinking up another monologue again, aren't I? I sigh as we make it to his door, and he lets me in first. How kind of him. I find a seat in his bean bag chair. It's usually one of the comfiest chairs I've ever sat in, but right now it couldn't be less comfortable. Nothing's comfortable, it's like I can't even relax right now. As if I didn't know what's wrong. I feel like everything is falling apart, even though it's only one part of my life that I didn't think was too important. Turns out it was the most important. She'll never forgive me, I messed too much up. I blew up at her randomly while we were having such a good day. I mean, we had a fairly amusing leaf fight. Scratch that, the most fun I've had in a long time. Then, while we were going inside it started snowing. I mean, it was SNOWING. When does it ever snow here? Last time I saw snow was when I was five and went on a trip to the mountains. We made hot cocoa and then I just randomly started yelling at her and myself and stomped off. Talk about a hot head. It's my fault that she'll never go out with me again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Pushing my dinner around my plate, I can feel Meulin's stare directed at me. I know she knows there's still a lingering tension around me. I can't stomach anything right now. I feel like there are one thousand little cockroaches nibbling on the inside of my digestive system. My head has been aching too, like I have a majorly raging migraine. I hear Meulin's phone go off vibrating and hear her flip it open. She makes the little sound she does when she is suppressing a squeal. I have no clue what anyone could possibly be squealing about now.

"Hey, Nepeta?" I hear. I don't even bother to look up. "Nepeta?" she repeats.

"What?" I groan, not wanting to move at all.

"Umm… Nevermind."

"Meulin, who are you texting?"

"Kurloz."

Whatever, I think. I push my plate away from me, excusing myself from the table. I take my milk and walk into the living room. Turning on the tv I browse through the thirty channels we get. Paid Programming, same, same, Sitcom, News, Documentary, News, Criminal Minds…

I think some vicious serial murderers coming to justice could do me some good.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Hey, can I get a ride home now, Gamzee?" I ask him.

"Sure, man. Let me go ask Kurly," he replies, standing up and walking out of the room after pausing the game. Ten minutes later he meanders back into the room saying, "Sorry I'm late, I had to go to the round head, and he said he'll give ya a ride in a few."

"Fine," I say, and sink back in my chair, Gamzee turning the game back on.

I don't know how long it's been, but eventually Kurloz comes in and looks at me, waving his hand for us to follow. We both get up and head out of the apartment. We get in and I zone out. I look up when my arm gets nudged. Looking up, I see we're at my house. I drag myself out of the car and walk into my house. I don't bother to look back, I don't have the energy. Once in the house I just turn and schlepp myself up the stairs, too depressed to eat, too sad to be awake. I collapse on my bed and fall asleep.

I actually do not fall asleep. It is currently two hours later, and I cannot fall asleep. Well, it's only eight, might as well get on the old laptop. It's actually pretty new. I bought it myself about a year ago with some money I got from mowing lawns. Opening it, I type in my password. I should change it since I told Nepeta. I log in without changing the password and head onto tumblr. Scrolling down my dash, not looking at anything in particular, I find my mind wandering aimlessly. I wonder if she is up. If she is she'll be on Pesterchum.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Hallelujah, Grace like rain falls down on me

Hallelujah, and all my stains are washed away,

Hallelujah, Grace like rain falls down on me

Hallelujah, and all my stains are washed away,

Are washed away. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, and all my stains are washed away, are washed away…"

The song concludes while I sit on my bed. It's one of my favorite songs. Just as the next song starts to come on with a piano intro, I hear a loud jingle come from my computer, and it takes me a bit to process what it is. It isn't my phone because it came from my computer, and it's not my manga chat groups because I'm not logged in, and it has a different ring. It can't be something dropping because it was audio generated. But what makes that sound? I haven't heard it in a couple weeks I'm sure. Wait, I think… No, it can't be. I look at my computer, and indeed I'm getting a message flashing up on Pesterchum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, predictions and suggestions are recommended if you wish to keep your life. They are also very much appreciated. I absolutely love feedback!


	17. Vacations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ So this is not quite the last chapter, but there’s only one or two more to go! I hope you guys have liked it so far, even with the sporadic updates. I’m sorry, school has been very cumbersome, and my dad got a new game so whoopdeedo, not as much computer time for me! Anyways, I got this written and out on a Sunday, so be happy.

I open up the log and see that it's Terezi. She seems to have an urgent message.

\- gallowsCallibrator[GC] began pestering arsenicCatnip[AC] –

GC HOLY SH1T NEPET4 WH4T H4PP3N3D B3TW33N YOU 4ND K4RK4T?

AC :33 you heard?

GC NO DUH.

AC :33 i'd rather not talk about it. why do you ask?

GC B3C4US3 K4RK4T ST4RT3D M3SS4G1NG M3 4ND 4SK1NG 1F YOU FORG1V3 34SY, SO 1 4SSUM3D TH3 WORST. D:

AC :(( yeah, he sort of rage quit.

GC R4G3 QU1T? YOU M34N L1K3 H3 TOT4LLY FL1PP3D OUT 4ND ST4RT3D Y3LL1NG?

AC :33 exactly, it was also sort of scary, but he didn't create any physical damage, he just yelled.

GC W3LL 1 TH1NK H3 M1SS3S YOU. H3 W4S 4P4TH3T1C, 4LOT UNL1K3 USU4L. YOU SHOULD M3SS4G3 H1M, THOUGH. 1 DON'T TH1NK H3 W1LL ON H1S OWN. H3'S 4FR41D TH4T YOU'LL N3V3R W4NT TO S33 H1M 4G41N.

AC :oo are you kidding? it'd purrobably be the most meaningful thing in my life, for forever!

GC TH3N M3SS4GE H1M! 1'M L34V1NG TO M4K3 SUR3 YOU C4N'T H4V3 4NYTH1NG TO PROCR4ST1N4T3 OV3R.

\- gallowsCallibrator[GC] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip[AC] –

I close the chat window and look over at the server. Karkat is definitely on. I take a few deep breaths before hovering the cursor over his handle. If I click, there's a good chance we get back together, but he could have just told that to Terezi, so he could yell more. But if I don't, there's absolutely no way we'll get back together, so I should just suck it up and click.

\- arsenicCatnip[AC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG] –

AC :33 hey.

CG WHAT, HAVE YOU COME TO TELL ME YOU'RE GIVING ME THE SILENT TREATMENT?

AC :33 the opposite, silly, I furgive you.

A few moments go by, and I'm starting to get worried.

\- carcinoGeneticist[CG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip[AC] –

WHAT?!

\- arsenicCatnip[AC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist[CG] –

\- carcinoGeneticist[CG] ceased pestering arsenicCatnip[AC] –

W-what? Wha…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Meulin, Equius, his brother, father, and I are going on a trip to the coast. We all need a break. There's a big archery meeting there that we all want to go to, except Meulin, but she's excited for us. With Christmas just around the corner, she and I are also going shopping at the Lincoln City Mall. We just have a few more things to pack, then we'll be getting picked up by the Zahhaks.

"Nepeta, are mew ready to go yet?" she calls up the stairs. I take a piece of paper and scribble an "almost" onto it and fold it into halves and toss it into the dumb waiter. It's more of a smart waiter, since it has an electric motor. I continue to pack, tossing a week's worth of stuff in. I know we're only there for three days, but I want to go hiking, and that makes dirty clothes. I pack my white tights, black skirt, and a pinkish purple long sleeve shirt and a matching hoodie. I also grab a pair of old jeans and a painted on t-shirt. A couple more anime shirts and I zip up the luggage bag.

Schlepping the overly heavy, olive luggage down the stairs, struggling to keep it from falling, my stomach growls. Weird, I just ate, and I'm not hungry. Oh well. At the bottom of the stairs I'm greeted by Meulin. A pair of fuchsia slippers, grey leggings, a blue and grey skirt that goes to her knees, a pale yellow shirt with a pink kitten on it, an overly large purple jacket, and an olive hair bow is what she dons on this chilly winter morning. It's only chilly outside, though. Our heater works.

A knock sounds at the door. It's most definitely Equius here to tell us they're ready to pick us up. I walk to the door and there he is, a cold sweat forming on him in the December freeze. We are at nineteen degrees Fahrenheit right now, and the coast will be nothing but colder. Dodging the mountain range will be trouble, too.

Walking out, we see Mr. Zahhak's monster of a pickup truck. With Horrus finally able to have people outside the family in the car while he's driving, and his dad finally trusting him to drive his precious truck, he gets to be in the driver's seat. Mr. Zahhak in the shotgun, the rest of us get shoved in the back. I get stuck in the middle, of course, since I'm the smallest. A plethora of towels on my lap, I'm ready for the hour long car ride, even though we're in a truck…

Yep, thirty minutes in and I'm all out of towels. More like the sweat ball is out of towels. God, why does he have to sweat so gosh darned fricking much? He uses deodorant, so at least he doesn't smell all that much. I brought ten towels! Third of a towel per minute my butt. I wonder…

"Hey, Special Agent Zahhak?" I get his attention. I sometimes tease him with his title.

"What is it, Nepeta?" he asks, his voice a stern monotone.

"Do you happen to have any spare towels? Equius ran out."

He grunts and grabs a handful out of the glove box and hands it to me.

Another ten towels and we're there. Finally! It's a small hotel, but it'll accommodate the five of us. I don't think it has a pool, but it might. I check my phone for messages, but none are waiting, so I hop out of the truck after Meulin. By the time I'm out, Mister Zahhak has opened the back and is now taking luggage out. I find my pink and green zipped suit case with cat stickers on it and start heading towards the hotel. Meulin goes with me so we can check into the room. Sitting in the lobby, I take out my laptop and message Kanaya.

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering grimAuxillatrix [GA] –

GA Yes Nepeta

AC :33 hey, how're you?

GA Fine Why Do You Ask

AC :33 no reason…

GA Nepeta

GA I Think I Know Why You Messaged Me In The First Place

AC :33 …

GA It Is Because You Wish To Know What Karkat Is Up To

GA Or You Wish To Have Fashion Advice

AC :33 let's go with the latter fur now.

GA Okay What Do You Wish To Know

AC :33 umm…

AC :33 how do I look pretty?

I don't even know what I'm doing at the moment.

GA Nepeta You Are Gorgeous Just The Way You Are And Anyone Who Says Otherwise Deserves To Rot In A Goddamned Casket In The Middle Of A Smelly Swamp

GA Sorry For Being So Passionate But I Really Do Believe That

AC :33 no one "told me otherwise", i just got thinking, and i think i have an idea, but i need your help fur it.

GA What Is Your Said Idea

AC :33 i think i know how to make karcat jealous!

GA Please Do Not Tell Me This Involves You And I Going On A Date

GA Not That Im Against The Idea

AC :33 noooooooooooooooooo nothing like that!

AC :33 i mean you help me choose a cute outfit and then i show up to his house!

AC :33 the purrfect plan!

GA That Is A Fairly Legitimate Idea

GA How Do You Plan On Doing This

AC :33 would you mind coming to lincoln city for a day trip?

GA Are You Asking Me If Id Mind Taking A Day Trip To The Beach

GA Of Course I Wouldnt Mind Id Love To

AC :33 great! when can you get here?

GA Tomorrow If Porrim Wishes To Go

"Nepeta, we're heading up!" Meulin calls across the lobby.

"Coming!" I call

AC :33 awesome, well, I have to go, we're checking in now

AC :33 bye!

GA Goodbye Nepeta

\- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering grimAuxillatrix [GA] –

I close my laptop and shove it in the front of my luggage case and follow her to the elevator, the Zahhaks just coming in the front. We have two rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys. When we're all in the elevator I press the button, like I always did when I was little. When in our room I plop onto the bed in a big huff. I feel my phone vibrate.

AG Heeeeeeeey

I delete the message and put my phone in my pocket. Meulin is walking about the room, getting accustomed to where everything is. I go up and tap her on the shoulder.

_Meulin,_ I sign, _Could we talk for a bit?_

_Absolutely!_ She affirms, walking over to one of the queen size beds, waiting for me to sit on the other. _What do you need to talk about, kitty cat?_

_Relationship stuff,_ I sign, sighing.

_Is this about Karkat?_

_How did you know?_ I sign, completely surprised.

_Well, some thing seems to have been bothering you, and that seems like a legitimate thing to be bothered about._ She explains, her hands more fluent than mine.

_Yeah, well, I tried to message Karkat before we started packing, and it all seemed to be going good, until I said that I forgive him, then he just exited out. It's making me all worried now, and I have no clue what to do!_ I start feeling a knot in my throat, a knot that should most definitely be choked out of swallowed. Meulin stands, then sits on my bed next to me, signing.

_Call him, he's always seemed slightly paranoid about something, so he might think you're lying. If he hears the sincerity in your voice, he might come to reason._

_He's not- I can't sign it but he is not crazy! He's good and he is absolutely amazing and I cannot imagine not having him!_ "He's perfect and I think I love him!" I shout, not having the patience to sign the last part, and she was looking at my lips anyways.

She hugs me and comments a little too loudly, "A call can change efurrything, kitty cat, just believe meow on this one," she backs up, "trust me." She stands up and pats my head, handing me her phone so he can't reject it because it's me. Before leaving, she opens her bag and grabs her bright blue, one piece swim suit, with a skirt. On her way out, she says to meet her at the pool when I'm done.

I take a deep breath a take my phone out, bringing up Karkat's contact information. I type his number, area code, 555-0382, and wait. One ring, two rings, three rings, four rings, he picks up.

"Who the fuck is this, and why the hell are you bothering me with your annoying chatter?" I hear the familiar, grumpy voice on the other end of the line. I can't help but sit there for a second before saying something.

"Karkat, it's me, Nepeta. I really need to-" I get cut off by the dial tone. DAMN!

I decide to call Kankri. He may be annoying, but I really need to contact Karkat.

"Meulin, I'm sort of busy right now, and you said plainly and clearly that you wouldn't bother me during your vacation. I was very much looking foreward to that." he says, only stopping for a breath.

"Please stop talking, Kankri. This is Nepeta and I need you to go into Karkat's room with your phone on speaker and make him listen to what I have to say. This is very important, and I need you to do this for me, please?"

"I find this request very t-"

"Does it sound like I care? I need you to do this for me, now please."

"What if I don't?" he questions. He is not getting this at all.

"Then I will find you, and you do not want me to find you. Your eyeballs will be mine, and I will leave them on your couch. I will scratch your face apart and mangle your body, leaving horrible scars everywhere. I will destroy everything except your ears, and-"

"I have heard this threat so many times, and I don't believe you will act on it, but there is a chance you will, so I will do so. Give me a minute," he says into the phone, his voice shaking slightly. I hear both his and Karkat's voices in the background for a few minutes, then they get louder, probably because speaker phone is now on.

"Why the fuck are you so desperate to talk to me?" I can hear Karkat yell from the other end.

"Why are you so fricking desperate not to talk to me?" I question him back, adding a bit of gruffness to my voice to get my point across to him.

"Because you're angry as a murder of black crows," he states.

"I am not, now can we please talk?" I ask, my voice calm and saccharine.

"Fine, whatever. What do you want to talk about?" he questions.

"Whether or not we're still together," I state, hoping that it's a positive.

He hesitates a long while. I hope we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m just going to end it there! It seemed like a good stopping point, so what? I’ll try to get the next one up soon enough. Please review/comment, it will be appreciated very much! See you all next time~


	18. Let's Just Be Happy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ Very short? Yes. The end? Yes. I think it’s good, and I personally like it. Enjoy~

“I-I was assuming not, because of what I said. I thought that you would never want to talk, or see, my sorry ass ever again,” he stammers, his voice meek, unnatural, even.

“Karkat, you know that’s not how it would be, I can’t imagine what my life would be like if I didn’t bump into you that first day I was back, forcing all your stuff flying. I can’t imagine what I’d be like if you didn’t ask me out at Kanaya’s thanksgiving. I don’t know what I’d have been doing on the day it started snowing, that week ago, that seems like months. I can’t imagine what I’ll be doing when I get back from break, because in these three months that we’ve known each other, you’ve made more of a positive change in my life than anyone else I’ve ever known. 

“Not to mention that whenever I see you my heart flutters up and down like a million butterflies are inside of my chest. I blush whenever I see you smile, and when you’re a goofball. My legs turn to jello whenever you compliment me, or hug me, or kiss me. You helped me cope when my mom d-died, and you made me forget in a good way, made me set aside my grief so I could continue to enjoy life to the fullest. You’ve helped me connect better to my other friends, and I feel as though you’ve changed me for the better.  
I just can’t imagine life without you, and I’ll respect any decision you make about being with me,” I pour, shaking a little. I don’t know what he’s going to say, but I hope it’s good. The other end is silent, and I’m getting a bit worried. Suddenly, the silence is broken.

“You’d be taking me for an idiot if you think that I wouldn’t take you back. It might take a bit to get back to where we were, but of course.” I hear a slightly muffles kerfuffle on the other side of the line, and Kankri complain that Karkat has his phone. There’s the slamming of a door then I hear Karkat’s voice again. “Nepeta Leijon, I fucked up and I don’t deserve you. If you’re willing to, of course I will let you take me back.”

“Well of course I will take you back,” I state, feeling all giddy inside.

“You have no idea how happy I am now,” he claims.

“Oh, I think I do. I’m shaking I’m so happy!” I exclaim, actually shaking.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Hey, I have to go down to the pool with Meulin. I’ll talk to you later, bye Karcat!” I exclaim.

“Bye, hey! Umm, I love you,” he says, shocking me, but I smile like a complete doofus.

“I love you too, bye,” I barely am able to get out before hanging up and squealing so loud I think the room over heard, but I don’t care. Oh my god I am so fricking happy!

Now I know that we’re back together, and I can’t wait to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. The end. I’m so thankful for everyone that read this, whether you commented or not! I have an idea for a new story already, I just need to plot it, unlike I did this one. When I started I didn’t know where I was going. With the new one it should have structure all the way through. I will not be making a sequel, I just thought I’d give a nice, happy ending to this. I’ll probably go through and edit it, maybe add a chapter, finish up on what happened with Sollux. I sort of just left it and I need to fix that. Keep your eyes out for the next one! Hope to see you all there.


End file.
